Blind
by WutchuDoin
Summary: Austin & Ally make a bet to see who can last the longest without their vision, both having to wear blindfolds until one gives up. Neither wanting to lose, they start to play dirty, pulling pranks and unexpected tricks in hopes of winning. All is fair in love and war.
1. Crab Soup

**Hey everyone. I'm sad i have to repost the story because it got deleted somehow. I'm quite upset about it, but you all have been so into my stories I'm not going to just give it up. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

It was going to be a beautiful day, Ally could already tell. The sun was up early, shining especially bright to highlight her wonderful mood. She was never much of a morning person, frequently waking up exhausted or overwhelmed with all of the activities she faced the night before or the duties she would have to attend to during the day. But today was different. Her schedule was completely clear, thanks to her dad who had cleared her responsibilities at the shop for the weekend, deciding she had worked extra hard during the week and deserved two days to herself before she would go back to the never ending flow of work she faced at the music lounge. Today was going to be spectacular, she could already feel it in her bones.

Ally was an early riser, usually waking up at eight in the morning to shower and get ready, it was her routine. However, this morning her eyes didn't open until eleven. She had slept right through breakfast, waking up in just enough time to get ready for the day and catch lunch, which she made herself, a twelve inch ham and turkey hoagie with mayo, lettuce, and provolone cheese, her favorite. No tomatoes, because she couldn't stand them.

After she finished her lunch she left her house, grabbing her day bag, which could fit two small dogs in if she tried, and filled it with her swimsuit, extra clothes, her personal book, lotion, sunscreen, and a few more items she took the time to specially pick out. Ally was like that. She never made a decision without carefully thinking it through. There was never a time that she needed something she didn't have, and when those times did happen she became a nervous wreck. She liked to be prepared. Was that such a bad thing?

She walked to the music lounge and hummed to herself, a new tune she had just thought of. It wasn't even one yet and she had already created a melody for a new song? Yes, today would be a great day indeed. She made it to the store in no time, instantly seeing the faces of her three best friends. They looked at her like they were surprised. She looked so cheerful. Ally was a happy girl, but she was never…that happy.

Austin stood in front of her before she could even say hi. "Ally! We were starting to worry about you! What took you so long? We've been waiting here forever." He eyed her up and down, the curiosity clear in his eyes. Was something different about her?

She smiled at him, which was odd, since his lack of patience usually annoyed her to no end, because she was the one who was supposed to be impatient and Austin was supposed to be carefree, going in the moment. He wore a watch but she swore she'd not once seen him glance at it in all the time they'd been friends, which was going on a year now.

Trish walked up to them. "Yeah, especially since you're never late for work. We were starting to wonder if you got kidnapped or something!" she exclaimed.

Ally smiled back, shocking them, even Dez who was sitting on the front counter eating a sandwich that looked rather…unappealing. "I slept in this morning, which was needed because I feel wonderful! Sorry guys, I didn't know you were worried. We could've called, you know?"

Dez finally decided to speak saying, "We would've, but… Wait, why didn't we call her again?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Actually I thought we'd have a day or two to ourselves. Dad promised he'd take over the shop for the weekend, so I guess that mean I'm free. What should we do today?"

All of their mouths dropped open. Ally not having anything to do today? That was weird, considering she planned everything she did. Austin swore she even planned what time she was going to use the bathroom, how long, and exactly how many pieces of toilet paper she was going to use. He grimaced. Ally using the bathroom was something he really didn't want to think about. Gross. Pretty girls didn't do the deed.

"This is amazing!" Trish yelled at the top of her longs, making both Ally and Austin jump a little. "That explains why there's nobody here today. Mr. Dawson must've closed the shop so you could have some fun for once."

Ally rolled her eyes. "You guys act like I never have fun. Puh-lease, I'm the queen of fun." She did an awkward laugh and stared at her friends, who only stared back. What was that supposed to mean, and why weren't they agreeing with her?

"Let's go to the beach," Austin suggested.

Ally actually smiled and agreed, and Austin could only stare at her. This was so not like Ally. Who was this girl and what had she done with his best friend? The Ally he knew hated the beach, constantly complaining about how hot the sand was and how it burned her feet, how she was going to get sunburn after applying her special sunscreen at least four times before going outside, and once more when she found a spot to sit on the beach. She whined about the saltwater slipping through her lips into her mouth, which was a dreaded taste, about feeling something slide past her leg, which she always said was either a jellyfish or a crab and left the water immediately, and she felt as if she wasn't a strong swimmer so she never went more than three feet into the water. Actually she preferred to sit along the shore and wait for the waves to lightly hit her body, and even then she complained about getting sand into her bikini. The beach just wasn't the spot for Ally.

"That sounds great, Austin," Ally said, and turned to walk out of the door, but stopped when she didn't hear footsteps behind her. She turned around and faced her three friends who stared at her. She rolled her eyes, growing slightly irritated. "Are you guys coming or not?"

The beach was perfect today. The water was warm and refreshing, the sun was hot with not a single cloud in the sky, and the people were to a minimum, maybe twenty in total, which was great considering everybody was so spread out they almost felt as if they were alone. Dez was somewhere, claiming he'd be back after he found a crab because later he wanted to make crab soup. Everybody stared at him for a moment before pushing it off. It was Dez, after all. Trish sat on her towel and enjoyed her chocolate ice cream cone that was rapidly melting, leaking into the sand before her towel. Ally made a mental note to not step there later, and Austin was eyeing it like he was about to snatch it away and devour it lightning speed. Ally, on the other hand, was very much relaxed lying on the oversized blanket she shared with Austin, not wanting her only towel to get covered in sand, staring at the waves as they rolled into the sand, gently returning back to the sea.

Two girls walked by the group, both giggling and giving 'the look' to Austin. 'The look' was something Ally witnessed very often. These girls, obviously over-confident and dressed to go to a nightclub, would stare at Austin like he was a piece of meat and not a person; the look was used to get a male's attention and draw in a perverted male mind so they wouldn't have to approach them and make the first move. Austin viewed it as a flirtatious hint; Ally viewed it as a look of desperation. Whatever happened to giving a heart-warming smile and saying hello? Why did everything have to be so…blatant these days?

But being Austin, he immediately noticed and watched the girls walk by, returning one of the largest, goofiest grins Ally had ever seen on his face before. Sure, girls gave him 'the look' all the time, but this time there was two at once. She watched him watch their bottoms, and she decided to do something about it.

She pulled out a napkin from her bag and handed it to Austin. "Here, Austin, you might need this," she said as nicely as she could possibly manage.

He glanced at it for a moment before his eyes returned to the girls who were now lying down on their beach towels some twenty yards away. "What's that for?"

"To wipe up the drool pouring from your mouth," she said flatly. Even then Austin didn't turn to look at her, he only made a small noise of protest. Was he being serious? "Are you going to go talk to them or just stare at them like a creeper?"

Before she could even blink Austin was up and making his way over to the girls. She watched him approach them, the two girls sat up and instantly started to giggle at whatever he was saying, and almost immediately he sat down between them. It angered Ally just a little, since today and tomorrow were her only days of freedom and Austin was choosing to ditch them for two girls that really needed to find a larger bikini top. It was disgusting. Ally thought the whole point in lust was to make a man imagine what the female was wearing under her clothes, making the curiosity to undress them even larger. With the bikini they were wearing, you could clearly see everything minus the southern regions and their nipples. What was the world coming to? Were Ally and Trish the only girls who knew what the word modest meant? She wanted to chuck a dictionary at their makeup covered faces. To think Austin was really attracted to _that_.

When Trish finished her ice cream they decided to take a quick swim before they went in search of Dez who had been missing for approximately an hour now, and knowing Dez, anything could've happened by now. Ally looked around, blushing, to make sure nobody was watching her when she removed her sundress she used to cover her bikini. It was a cute bikini, the material white but all of the strings a shiny gold. Okay, her bikini was small too, but it was the standard bathing suit most girls wore. Sure, it showed some hip due to the smallness of the strings and yes, it showed a good amount of cleavage, something Ally never showed, but she didn't look like a slut.

They walked to the water in silence, Trish examining the people and sandcastles they passed while Ally silently fumed, wondering when Austin would decide to join them again. "Doesn't that bother you?" Ally asked Trish.

"Does what bother me?" she asked her back. Did she even know Austin was gone?

"The fact that he just up and leaves on one of the only days I'll have off for months, just to talk to some fake bimbos who need a wardrobe change," she said, a little more anger in her voice than wanted. "I mean…I just wanted to have some fun with you guys, that's all. It's not everyday that I get to go out and do something I enjoy. It was his idea to go to the beach, and even though it's not my favorite place, I agreed to come, and now he's not even here."

Trish only shrugged her shoulders, and Ally had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, because she didn't want to insult Trish. "Who cares what he does, Ally? He'll be back, trust me. Either way, today is about you. You have off and we need to have fun, so don't let Austin being a hopeless flirt stop you from enjoying your time, okay?"

You know, she was right. Let Austin flirt with those girls, let him be gone all day, maybe even all weekend, because she was going to have fun with or without him. He would be the one missing out. They didn't need him to have fun. After all, Ally was the queen of fun. "That's a great way to look at it, Trish! But this isn't exactly my favorite place. After this would you want to pack up and go somewhere I actually consider fun?"

Trish put her hand on Ally's shoulders as if to soothe her. "What exactly are we talking about here? No offense, Ally, but you're idea of fun isn't…fun."

Ally gave her and awkward, forced laughed. "Whaaaaat? I know what fun is. Just trust me, okay?"

They swam around for about an hour before Dez mystically appeared in the water beside them, a frown on his face and empty handed. "I caught a crab, but then Darla bit me, so I accidentally dropped her, and now I can't find her anywhere."

"Then find another crab, dumby," Trish told him. She got so annoyed with him sometimes, and they fought like they were a married couple.

"I can't do that to Darla!" he exclaimed. "It'd break her heart if she found out I made soup out of any crab but her. We made a promise!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'll live with it…literally."

They decided to get out and gather their things. Ally suggested the arcade and for once Trish and Dez decided it was a good idea that actually sounded fun, utterly surprised that Ally would suggest such an activity. She'd never played a videogame in front of them before so they briefly wondered if she even knew how.

Just as they were about to leave, Austin joined them, talking about all of the 'interesting' things he had learned about their new friends, informing them that they were sisters, and that he had gotten their number. Apparently they were a great conversation, and Austin thought the one in the green bikini was cute, and he wouldn't mind getting to know her even better. Ally didn't hear anything after that. She tuned him out, and with good reason, because he babbled on the whole way to the arcade. At least he was having fun. Ally's good mood was suddenly turning sour, until she remembered what Trish said. There was no need for her to be so agitated for Austin ditching. Today was about her and she was going to have the time of her life. The excitement came back to her, but she still tuned Austin out.

* * *

**I'm sad my story was deleted. Review and make me happier? I had six chapters done so I'll post them all as soon as i upload them. Sorry, guys, I know a few of you were following me and I apologize for whatever happened. I'm not even quite sure what happened. I put so much time and effort into this story. I'm so sad ):**


	2. My Piano & You're Guitar

**I do not own Austin & Ally. I'm working as fast as I possibly can to get the story back up. I'm still sad. Review Review Review! (:**

* * *

They reached the arcade in just under twenty minutes. Ally almost ran there, wanting to escape the endless banter from Austin about the girls he had met, wondering how long he should wait to text them, not wanting to seem overly eager but not waiting too long incase they thought he wasn't interested.

The arcade was full of people, and Ally was glad her bikini had finally dried so she could slip her sundress back on. They stood right inside the door, looking around and wondering where they should start first. Ally went directly to the token machine, putting in her twenty dollars and receiving more tokens than expected. Did she put too much in? There was no way she could use them all, so she decided to be generous and split them amongst her friends, paying for their fun in Galaxy, one of the largest arcades in Miami.

"I have an idea," Trish announced. Her ideas were always off-the-wall insane suggestions, so Ally wasn't looking forward to hearing it. "We split up and play games for a while, but in exactly one hour we meet right here at the token machine and play laser tag! We just have to make sure to save four tokens each, so we all have enough to play."

Surprisingly, it was a great idea. When they all agreed, they split up to different parts of the arcade. Ally was just excited to play laser tag, so she tried to find as many games as possible to entertain her until then. She walked around and examined all the games, wondering exactly what she wanted to play. She spotted a game that was a booth completely enclosed by curtains, so the others in the arcade couldn't watch her fail. Deciding that was for the best, since she never came to places like this, she pushed back the curtain and climbed inside, sitting on the bench. In front of her were a large screen and two guns. Zombies ran back and forth across the screen, with yellow letter telling her to insert two credits to continue. Why not do what it said? She didn't mind shooting some zombie butt until it was time to shoot Trish, Dez, and Austin. Perhaps it would help her with her aim.

She played for a good ten minutes before she lost her last life, making it past a whole four levels in the game. She was actually pretty good at it, hitting her target right on almost every time she shot. Sure, it was a screen placed right in front of her face, but it gave her confidence, and confidence went a long ways in competitions. A small dose is helpful, but too much could be fatal, a little something she learned after watching The Hunger Games on DVD just a few days ago, a movie she had become obsessed with, running out to the store and buying the books the very next day.

Reading was something Ally loved to do in her spare time. It was entertaining to her, to read the thoughts and imagination of others. However, nothing was worse to her than a bad book. It was almost as bad as a cloud that simply looked like a cloud, no shapes or objects coming to her mind when looking at it. It frustrated her to the level of seeing red. Yes, that was pretty frustrated.

She climbed out of the booth and took another lap around. There were plenty of games that caught her eye, especially one of the games she now stood beside. It was a racing game, only it wasn't sports cars, four-wheelers, or dirt-bikes, but a futuristic racing game. Instead of fast cars there were hovers, and you had to race through the air in a huge city. Completely enthralled by the game, Ally sat down and put two tokens into the machine, choosing a red hover, automatic, and choosing an easy track through mountains and waterfalls. After five minutes, she decided that she should stick to shooting games because racing just wasn't her area of expertise.

Still having sixteen tokens, she had no idea where to go to next. She still had forty minutes left and didn't see a single one of her friends anywhere. So she started to play random games, including whack-a-troll, speedball, a basketball game, and she even gave a shot at Dance Dance Forever, which was a huge mistake. She didn't do too badly, and she gave herself a mental note to thank Austin later for teaching her how to dance in a casual way. She didn't have any special moves, but she could dance and that was all that mattered.

After playing Zombie Attack several more times, she lost count after six, she was left with four tokens and it was time to head back to the token machine to meet her friends for laser tag. Excited was an understatement for what Ally was feeling. There they all stood, grins plastered to each one of their faces. "You guys ready to get your tag on?" she asked, feeling stupid as soon as the question left her mouth.

Austin chuckled at her. "Now hold on one second, guys. We have to pick teams, don't we? I talked to the girl supervising it and she said we need two teams of two." Ally glanced over to the laser tag tent, and sure enough there was a girl standing beside it grinning, looking directly at Austin. When she turned back to him, he was cheesing, looking right back at the girl. It never ended with Austin sometimes. Some days weren't bad, especially when he was really having a great time with his friends, but some days it never ended, like today, for example.

Dez raised his fist in the air. "Boys against girls!"

Trish shook her head. "No, no, that's not fair. You guys have more experience in these things. We're girls and we don't spend half of our lifetime using fake guns to shoot people." She had a point. If Ally was with Trish they would go down in a heartbeat. "I say me and Austin against Ally and Dez."

Dez shook his head. "No fair! You guys are gonna kill us! At least be on my team, Trish."

Ally faked an insulted look. "I'll have you know that I excelled in Zombie Attack thank you, so I would watch out if I were you two."

Austin chuckled and grabbed Ally's arm. "It looks like it's me and you. Now let's get going before there's a line." He dragged her over to the tent and let her go, standing directly in front of the girl, both grinning again.

Trish and Dez were right behind them, and when nobody said anything, just stared at Austin and this girl, Ally became frustrated once again. "So, are you going to tell us how to play or do we just stand here all day? Because this suddenly doesn't seem like a very fun game." Her friends turned to her with shocked looks on their faces. So maybe that was rude, but seriously, enough staring and smiling already, it was starting to freak her out. "What?" she snapped, growing tired of the looks.

The girl glanced at Ally, her smile dropping, and then looked right back at Austin. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, which Ally found rude. It was like she was telling him how to play and not the rest of them. What kind of an arcade employee was she supposed to be? Where was a person's boss when you needed them to see this kind of treatment?

"You all put on these suits," she said, holding up four black, full-body suits. They had a white piece of plastic on the chest, one on each arm, one on each leg, and they had a hood on the suit. "Slip them right over your clothes." She handed them out, and Ally put hers on in a hurry, finishing before everyone else, excited to get inside and get playing. "Then you take these laser guns," she said, handing them each one, "and the object of the game is to shoot the white pieces of plastic. Shooting anywhere else on the suit won't count. When you get inside they'll light up, so even though you're in black, it's smart to take cover somewhere. Once you've been shot, the plastic on your arm will flash green for a second. When you've been shot ten times you're dead, and it's up to your other teammate to finish the opposing team off because you won't be able to shoot anymore. However, your teammate can use you as a shield, just like using a dead body in real life like they do on the movies." Austin giggled at her remark. Yes, Austin Moon giggled for the first time Ally had ever heard of. The girl giggled right back at him. "When one team has both players done, the game is over and the lights on your suits will turn off so you'll know when to come out. When your teammate has fallen, one of the sensors on your arm will turn red and stay red. Take your items off and leave your guns here when the game is over. So, enter whenever you're ready."

Ally smiled and looked at Austin, who glanced at her for one moment before holding the gaze of this girl again. She looked at her nametag. Her name was Sophia, and boy she did not like the girl already. She put up with the girls Austin flirted with, and some of them she even liked and encouraged him to pursue, but when they got in the way of her friendship with Austin it became a problem. "I'm running in. Cover me, Austin," Ally told him, and darted into the text so Trish and Dez wouldn't see where she was hiding at, knowing Austin would enter either right after her or right after Trish and Dez, most likely opting to ambush them as soon as they entered the tent.

Ally darted inside, the tent bigger than she thought, having more than one room. She went through a little opening in the right to the next room, which was full of walls, barrels, and little obstacles she could hide behind. That was too easy, though, so she went through a little opening at the front of the room, moving as swiftly and quietly as she could. This room was full of small barrels and had one little wall at the back. She chose to hide behind that, figuring Dez and Trish wouldn't guess she would hide there since it was so open. She would wait there, let Austin shoot them a few times and then she'd pop out and take them out like a true champion. She was a notorious zombie killer, after all.

She waited there for a while, occasionally popping her head out to see if the room was clear. Once she looked out and there was somebody standing in the middle of the room looking in the opposite direction. The hood was down, so she could just make out the red hair of Dez. Good thing it was dark, or else he might've seen her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Clear," he called out. Who was he talking to? Then he heard feet scuffle into the room. It had to be Trish.

"Wow, they're really good at hiding," Trish whispered. "Where do you think they are?"

Austin was hiding, too? Did that mean he hadn't shot them yet? Was she supposed to start shooting first, sacrifice herself so Austin could finish them off later? It wasn't a bad plan, but she didn't think she would last very long if she made herself visible by coming directly out from behind the wall. So, taking a breath, she peaked around the corner, aimed, and hit Dez right on the chest. Right after she hit she hid behind the wall again, snaking back into the darkest corner, hoping if they looked they wouldn't see her. Oh, but her suit lit up. She mentally cursed herself because it was now or never. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Before she knew it, Trish was standing in front of her, so Ally took up her gun and fired away, giggling along with her best girl friend the entire time. Trish finished her off, of course, but it was the most fun she'd had all day.

Dez and Trish walked away to find Austin, so Ally went into a different room and looked around, checking behind everything, taking her hood off so Austin would know it was her. He had to know she was done, his suit would be red. "Austin," she whispered. If he was in the room he'd hear her, but when she received no response she moved to the next one, and the next, then the next, and to the last one, but Austin never answered her. She found Dez and Trish. "Did you find him?"

"No, we figured you did," Trish said.

Dez gasped. "What if he's invisible and he's waiting for us somewhere? We're gonna die!"

Trish knocked him in the head with her gun and turned to Ally. "I don't know, Ally. Maybe something happened and he had to go outside. Let's go check."

Ally started to remove her suit on the way out, shocked to find that both Austin and the girl were gone. A frown painted her face as she dropped her suit and her gun on the ground. That stupid girl could pick it up when she found the time to do her job. She turned to look at Dez and Trish, who were struggling to get Dez out of his suit. He probably broke it and now he was stuck. She took this advantage to slip away and find Austin. She did two laps around the entire arcade, puzzled and upset. Where was Austin Moon at?

Something told her to check the snack bar, and when she did, she seen Austin and Sophia sitting at a table with drinks in their hand and a plate of nachos placed in the middle of the table. Austin ditched her to get food with the girl?! Now she'd had it. She was pissed. Austin completely left her hanging, she was supposed to be his best friend, for some girl he had just met without even telling her first.

She marched over to their table and crossed her arms, Austin's smile dropping. "Oh, Ally, I forgot to tell you that I-"

"Save it!" she snapped at him. "You completely left me hanging again today. What kind of a friend does that? Apparently a bad one!" She started to storm away, hearing him call her name behind her. He called her name, but he never followed her. It was nice to see who Austin was turning out to be, caring more about girls he'd met minutes ago than Ally, who was his best friend of a year now. Not to mention Trish and Dez. He left them hanging, too, and Dez had been his friend since the third grade. If she knew Dez, she knew he'd be insulted as soon as he realized why Austin wasn't inside the tent with them.

Ally marched the whole way back to the music lounge, her stomach growling. She was going to make some food, maybe another hoagie, and had finished eating and was now upstairs playing random songs she memorized on the piano. Today was supposed to be about the four of them hanging out for Ally's first day off since the music store opened, but it never happened. Tomorrow was the last day that Ally had off and she wasn't going to even bother inviting Austin to spend tomorrow with her. She was beyond frustrated and disappointed with him, so she planned to spend the next day with Trish. She would've invited Dez along too, but inviting everyone but Austin would've been extremely rude, and she was mad, yes, but she wasn't going to take it that far; so she planned to exclude Dez so Austin would have somebody to hang out with. Besides, a girl's day didn't sound so bad. They could get facials, manicures, and maybe even go out and look at the cute boys at the mall food court.

She got tired of playing and went downstairs, planning to grab her bag and go home. Changing out of her bikini sounded excellent. The strings tied behind her neck were starting to dig into her flesh, one of the only cons of having breasts. She walked down just in time to see Austin, Dez, and Trish walk in. Her sad mood turned sour, and her anger flooded back to her.

"Ally, I'm really sorry about today," Austin said, talking so fast that Ally almost couldn't understand him. "I should've thought about it before I did it, and-"

"You could've told me, Austin," she said, interrupting his apology. "It's fine if you wanted to skip out, I could've found another partner, but acting like you were going to when you had no intentions upon actually doing it was just rude. I looked for you for ten minutes! That's not a _friend_ thing to do." She wanted to make sure he knew that she meant he was being a terrible friend.

She knew her statement hit home when his head fell and he stared at the ground. "I know, Ally, and I'm really sorry. It was really rude of me, but it'll never happen again. Will you please forgive me, Ally? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She wanted to stay mad at him, but there was no point in blowing the whole thing up. She sighed but nodded her head. "I forgive you, Austin, but I don't like this," she said, suddenly feeling drained of all energy.

He looked up at her again, right into her chocolate brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "I don't like how you've been acting lately. You put us on the back-burner for girl you've just met, when we've been your friends for years."

It hurt Austin, she could tell, but it needed to be said because it was the truth, and by the look on Dez and Trish's face, she could tell that they fully agreed, yet they didn't want to be the ones to say it. "I know, and I'm sorry, but it won't happen again. I swear to you guys. I really am sorry."

After a few minutes of talking it out, they all came to a resolution and forgave Austin. Ally felt bad that she put him on blast in front of everyone, but it needed to be done. She was completely exhausted and wanted to sleep, but her friends were still lively so she relaxed on one of the red benches, watching her friends talk and joke around. She was glad that part was over. Maybe they would be a full group tomorrow, after all.

Austin came and sat down beside her. "Ally?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, so Ally nodded her head, silently asking him what he needed. She was so tired her eyes were starting to droop. "I know I was a bad friend today, but I need a favor. I would really love it if you wrote a song that I could sing to Sophia tomorrow. I kind of left the arcade without really giving her a proper goodbye. I didn't even get her number."

Ally snorted, feeling agitated again. "Don't you think you got enough numbers already today?"

Austin rolled his eyes at her, fueling her fire just a little more. "Ally, this is serious. Those girls at the beach were pretty, but not as pretty as Sophia. Would you please write me a song tonight?"

She whined. "I'm tired, Austin!"

He pouted. "Please, Ally, please?"

For some unknown reason, something inside of her snapped and she stood in front of Austin with her arms crossed. "You wouldn't be so concerned if you didn't find her attractive."

His mouth dropped open, like he couldn't believe she had said that to him. It was the truth, after all. "That's not true!" He stood up in front of her, also crossing his arms over his chest.

Ally moved her hands to her hips, and that was how everybody knew that Ally had reached her peak with her anger. A tired Ally equaled a fiery Ally. "I bet you couldn't survive a single day without seeing pretty girls! You'd be hopeless," she said, her voice growing louder and louder with each word.

Austin wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he was getting angry, too. "What exactly are you saying?"

"You couldn't make it a single day being blind."

Trish and Dez's eyes grew wide and they took several steps back, watching their friends bicker at each other. They were staying out of this one, saving themselves from saying the wrong thing and getting verbally attacked by their two frustrated friends.

"Oh, and you could, Ally?" Austin challenged her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I could last longer than you," she stated, challenging him back.

Austin suddenly had an evil smirk on his face. "Oh, yeah? You willing to bet on that? Because I'm telling you right now I'll win," he said, cockiness dripping from his words like venom.

"I'm willing to bet my piano and you're guitar on it!" Ally all but screamed.

The next action stunned both Trish and Dez. Austin stuck his hand out to Ally. "Then let's shake on it," he said, his voice calm and collected, a cocky smirk on his face.

Ally glared at him and then his hand for a moment. He thought he'd already won. He thought she wasn't going to do it. She was going to leave him in the dust. She was going to beat him.

She took his hand.

They shook on it.

"Deal."


	3. Fashion Statement

**I do not own Austin & Ally nor do I own Hello Kitty.**

** Dear fanfiction, please do not delete my story this time. My readers are upset, which makes me upset. Review please, give me hope. I need it.**

* * *

Ally had made her bet with Austin last night, yet she was still fuming over their disagreement. She couldn't believe the nerve of him, almost demanding her to write a song for him so late at night. It would've been different if she wasn't obviously exhausted and they hadn't just gotten into a fight about the whole subject, for Austin to turn around and make her mad yet again.

She rolled out of bed this morning and got ready for the day, not exactly excited to begin. She shook his hand. There was no backing out of it now. She didn't want to lose her piano, and she really didn't want to write him a song for a girl she didn't like already, and she only knew her first name. It wasn't in her character to instantly dislike a person without getting to know them, but Austin brought these things out in her, traits she never really carried.

She packed her bag as she did yesterday, including her bikini, lotion, sunscreen, and the usuals, then dressed for the day and headed to the shop. If she was late Austin would think she was skipping out on the bet, and she wasn't about to lose to him. Just walking to the music lounge made her irritated. She would win no matter the circumstances.

* * *

"They're bandanas, but we're going to use them as blindfolds." Trish handed Austin and Ally the black fabrics, a grin on her face. Somebody was obviously excited to see the bet happen. "Dez and I thought long and hard about this last night and decided you would each need help, so we'll be your personal assistants until the bet is over. You can't just go walking around blind. That's asking for Ally to get killed, and Austin won't make it ten minutes."

Dez nodded in agreement. "So I'll help Austin, and Trish will help you, Ally." He grinned and patted Austin's back like he had just won an award for Best Friend of the Year.

Austin smiled back. "That's my best buddy!"

Ally could only huff. So she wasn't as excited as Austin was. So what? That would only make it all the better when she won. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. How was she going to do it? She'd think about it later. After all, she did have Trish on her side, and Trish was the master of deceit. Did Austin really expect Ally to play by the rules? It wasn't often she got to live a little, and since it was her mini-vacation, she was going to live to the fullest extent, bending the expectations her friends had of her. It was like something inside of her snapped, wanting to live as another person for a day. She wasn't going to be that sweet, innocent Ally today. She was going to be the Ally that wanted to win this damn bet. Did she just say bet? Wow, she was being bad already.

Austin turned to her. "You ready to lose this thing?"

Ally rolled her eyes at him, something she found herself doing a lot now. "I'd calm down with the confidence, Austin," she stated coolly, "too much of it can be lethal." She shot him her most innocent of smiles, catching him off guard, so all he could do was stare back at her. She turned to Trish and Dez. "Let's get started. Put them on us."

They obeyed, knotting the material across their eyes so it didn't 'accidentally' fall off. They really had thought this through, Ally noted. She was greeted by darkness, starting to think of how bad of an idea this really was. She was a klutz. How was she ever going to survive through the day?

"I say the beach," Dez suggested.

Game on.

* * *

**12 PM**

Things were smooth so far. They were about to leave for the beach, but Austin had to use the restroom first, so Ally and Trish took the time to scheme their plan, thinking of ways to make Austin take his blindfold off. They were coming up with nothing, and it would only be seconds before Austin and Dez returned from the bathroom. Ally bit her lip, thinking.

"Trish, is Austin's bag around?" Ally asked her friend and personal assistant. Personal assistant, she could get use to that.

"Yeah, it's right over there," she answered her.

Ally smiled. "Are his swimming trunks in there?"

"The pink ones? Yeah, they're sticking out of the bag. I can see them now." She paused for a moment. "What're you thinking?"

"I need you to do me a favor, and I need it to be quick."

* * *

**1 PM**

It took them a whole thirty minutes to get to the beach. Ally tripped a whole seven times before they decided it was okay for their assistants to guide them, so she clung to Trish's arm like it was her oxygen. By the sounds of it, Austin had tripped his fair share of times, too, judging by how much Dez laughed at him, and all the times he muttered things about 'stupid sidewalk' and 'when did that curb get there. He was having a hard time just like Ally. The more time passed was the more that Ally thought the idea was so stupid. They were only an hour into it, so she couldn't give up yet. She would wait until Austin was at his breaking point to suggest a truce, if Austin found it in his kind nature to agree.

When they got to the beach, Trish and Dez sat the two blind ones down on their blanket and sat beside them. Was this supposed to be fun? Maybe it was for the ones that could see, but for Austin and Ally, it was excruciatingly boring. What was the point in coming to the beach if they couldn't even see to do anything? Ally gave up the thought of having fun and laid back, deciding to tan, briefly wondering if she would have tan lines of the bandana covering her eyes. Now that would be embarrassing.

It wasn't long before Austin did exactly what she expected him to. "Dez, take me to the changing rooms so I can put on my trunks. I want to get in the water."

Ally smiled a wide grin, knowing that Austin couldn't see her. She heard them get up and leave, and started to laugh. "I'm brilliant."

Trish laughed with her. "This is going to be awesome!"

They were gone for a while, or so Ally thought. Tanning wasn't something she did often so time was going so slow she felt as if she had a snail's life.

Trish started to giggle. "Here they come, and the plan totally worked."

Ally was a little surprised it actually pulled through this far. "You mean Dez didn't say anything to him?" Wow, they were both idiots. She was suddenly thankful that Trish was her assistant and not Dez. She wasn't sure he had a brain in that head of his.

"I guess not, considering he has them right now."

In a few seconds, Austin and Dez strode up to them, Austin still clinging to Dez's arm. "We're going to the water," Austin announced. "Don't cheat while I'm gone."

Ally smiled. "Don't drown while you're gone."

The boys left, and the girls bursted into fits of laughter that must've lasted a full twenty minutes. Ally flipped onto her stomach, wondering if her front side was burnt to crisp. She tanned easily, so she never left the house without first applying her special sunscreen. It was actually quite relaxing, laying on her blanket in her bikini, not worrying about whether or not anybody was staring at her. The whole beach could've been staring at her for all she knew. But it didn't matter, as long as she couldn't see them doing it.

She thought about her next move of attack. Once Austin found out there was no doubt he was going to play dirty, too. It was okay, though. Not once did anybody say they had to play fair-and-square. If it wasn't mentioned them it must not have applied. She was quite amazed with herself. She didn't like competitions and she never played dirty. This was a first for her, and she was enjoying every second of it, just waiting for the time when Austin would come into realization.

When the boys finally came back, she felt the blanket tug under her, meaning somebody had sat down beside her. She heard Trish giggle just a little bit, bringing a smile right to her face, which soon disappeared, when a cold, wet body slew itself right over her backside, coating her in the cold saltwater.

"Austin!" she squealed, and used all of her strength to force him off of her, becoming impatient when she heard his laughter. "Was there really a need to do that?"

He laughed at her. Then she felt a liquid pouring onto her back. "The question is…is it water, or is it cranberry juice?"

She turned over and sat up. When Trish made no noise, she scoffed. "You think it'd be that easy, Austin, really? You wouldn't dare-"

"Austin!"

Oh yes, this was going to be wonderful indeed. She turned to where she thought Austin was. "Oh hey, Cassidy. What's up?"

"Nothing, just here for my daily swim before I start work." She didn't speak for a minute. "Can I ask why you two are wearing bandanas around your eyes? Is this some form of protest that I haven't read about?"

She heard Austin chuckle and reply, "No, me and Ally have this bet over who can be blind the longest. Ya know, to settle a little disagreement we had last night."

Ally decided to put herself into the conversation. "There wouldn't have been a disagreement if Austin wouldn't have followed Sophia around like a lost puppy and beg me to write-"

"Anywho!" Austin bellowed, interjecting her sentence, causing Cassidy to laugh. Of course he didn't want Cassidy to know about Sophia and the song, since there was a time when Austin was Cassidy's puppy and had begged Ally to write him a song for Cassidy. Apparently he hadn't told her yet, even though the two were just friends now, he didn't want her to know, perhaps for future flirting intentions.

Cassidy giggled. "Well, I'll leave you two to your bet. I have to get ready for work. It was nice seeing you all."

The group said their goodbyes to her, Ally muttering hers so low she almost thought that Cassidy didn't hear her.

"Oh, and Austin," Cassidy said, "I like your swimming trunks. My friend told me there was this guy wearing Hello Kitty trunks and they thought it was hilarious. Since you're wearing it, it might as well be a fashion statement." She laughed, and Ally heard her walking away, the sand crunching quietly under her feet.

Nobody said anything for a moment, and Ally's lips started to quiver, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Did she say Hello Kitty trunks?" Austin suddenly asked. Who he said it to she didn't know, but her and Trish started to laugh hysterically anyways.

"Ally, are you serious right now? That's not even right! Hello Kitty trunks! Do you even know what this is going to do to my reputation? People will think I'm g….g…that's messed up!"

Ally and Trish were laughing so hard that they barely heard Dez over their hysteria. "Am I the only one who has no idea what's happening right now?"

* * *

**I'm uploading as fast as I can. I'm almost to where i was before my story got deleted. Thank you for the continued support.**


	4. Two, Please

**I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Please review, it keeps me going.**

* * *

**3 PM**

It'd been an hour since Ally pulled her little stunt on Austin, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried. After that one, there was no doubt that Austin would retaliate. What had she gotten herself into? One step in the wrong direction would only lead to more, and she only had herself to blame. Technically she didn't actually do it, though. She told Trish her idea, sent her to go buy the trunks, switch them off, and put his in the storage closet with Ally sat and giggled, blind, but still listening to Trish shuffle around the room, her giggling along. She wouldn't blame Trish, though. After all, assistants had to obey. Trish her assistant? It just never got old thinking about it.

Ally sat on one of the red benches in the lounge, off in her own thoughts when she realized that she hadn't heard Austin or Dez speak for a while. She leaned to her right a little. "Trish, what're they doing?" she whispered. Going around watching her back for the next attack all day was going to suck, especially since she couldn't 'watch her back,' but she trusted Trish would let her know if anything was up.

"They're just sitting there," she replied. "Austin looks like a statue and Dez has been staring at the same spot on the same wall for the past thirty minutes."

She gulped. Oh no, she knew those looks. "Lord help us."

"Why"

"That's their thinking looks."

Ally stayed in her spot for as long as she could, straining her ears to hear any little noise, any little movement, or any little whisper that Austin or Dez made, but they were silent. Just what were they thinking about? As much as she didn't want to leave, she really, really had to pee. After that thought she sat for another five minutes, but she felt like there was a river inside her waiting to explode, so she politely asked Trish to take her to the bathroom, but to first grab her book. There was no way she was going to leave it down here with them, giving them the chance to get back at her in the worst way.

Trish guided her up the steps and into the bathroom, which she made Trish come in, too. "I'm going to hide this for you," Trish said. "Where's a spot that they'll never look?"

Ally bit her lip, hard in thought. The boys were use to the place, so they would snoop around like it was their home. She never did mind, but at the moment she wished it wasn't like that. Then it clicked. "Put it under the sink in my box of pads." That was just brilliant. There was no way they would look in there. Austin had picked up a packaged, single pad one day and asked Ally what it was. It was one of those nights that Austin snuck over to her house, climbed up her balcony, and they quietly worked on lyrics for songs, just praying that Ally's parents wouldn't hear them and decide to come investigate. They allowed Austin in her room, but only during daylight hours with the door open. He asked her what it was. She answered, and she'd never heard a guy squeal so loud in his life, tossing the pad away like it was a poisonous spider.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Trish said more to herself than to Ally. She scuffled around, shoving the book into the box of pads and sticking them under the sink, closing the door when she felt it was hidden right.

Ally had never used the bathroom in front of anyone before. If it had to be somebody, she was awful glad it was Trish. She trusted the girl with her life. Once she was done, she had Trish take her back downstairs. She got to the top step when she heard the music playing from the radio downstairs. No, that wasn't a good sign at all.

"They're out of thinking mode," Ally told Trish, "which means they know what they're going to do, or they already did it."

They walked down the steps hand in hand. It wasn't that hard for Ally. She'd been up and down the steps so many times she could've walked up and down them at a normal speed with her eyes closed by herself. _Say you'll stay, hey. I just keep on wishin' every day, hey. No more runnin' around, runnin' around._ The song was beautiful. She made a mental note to look it up later. Trish sat her down on the bench and she listened further. _Ramona's hair, she looks so cute in the clothes she wears. Her lips so sweet. _How gorgeous. She wished she would've thought of it. Austin's voice would fit the song so perfectly.

She sighed. It'd be so much better if they were sitting up at her piano practicing a song instead of scheming on each other. But hey, she created her path and now she had to walk it. It was just a little game, right? Besides, they needed a little spice in their life. Every day was starting to get routine. Wake up, work, practice, beach, practice, bed, and waking in the morning to do the same exact thing. Yeah, this wasn't so bad.

"So, Ally," Austin said, breaking her from her thoughts, "that was a nice trick you pulled back there. Sure, it made me mad, but I wouldn't respond by publicly humiliating you. No, don't feel bad, thought, its okay. I'll forgive you."

Ally rolled her eyes. She was so worried about what he would do, and all along the only method he had was to try and make her feel guilty. "Please, Austin, the guilt card isn't going to work. You would've done the same thing if you had the chance. It was swimming trunks, and you can tell the world it was a joke. End of story."

She heard Austin chuckle right behind her, feeling is breath on the back of her neck. A shiver ran up her spine, but she didn't move an inch. "The story isn't over just yet, Ally," he whispered in her ear. Something about the tone in his voice made her uneasy. Yes, he had something planned. Maybe she would just go home with Trish and wait it out. Austin would give up sometime if he didn't have the opportunity to get her back.

"We came up with some new rules," Dez announced. "Playing dirty is acceptable, but we all have to stick together until this thingy is over."

"That pretty much translates to…we'll be sleeping here until the blindfold comes off, and mine isn't coming off. That means we'll be together constantly, sleeping here, until your blindfold comes off, Ally."

That eliminated the idea of her going home, locking the door, windows, and closing the curtains for the next day. She would have to stay with Dez and Austin for the night? Oh boy, there was a such things as too much together time. "What are we going to do about food?" Ally questioned. Maybe they would bend the new rule just a little for dinner. Speaking of food, she skipped breakfast and lunch. At that thought, her stomach grumbled.

Austin snickered. "There's a pizza on the way. There's no getting out of this one."

The pizza came soon after, and Dez and Trish escorted Austin and Ally to the practice room where they all sat on the floor with their drinks and plates. Ally thought for a second that they could've done something to the pizza. She nudged Trish, only speaking when Trish whispered 'what's wrong' to her. "Did they do something to the pizza?"

"No, they're eating some of it right now. Would you like a slice?"

Ally smiled. "Two, please."

They ate over a light conversation, all talking about how they only had two months left before school started and they wouldn't get the chance to see each other as much, then changing the topic over to Dez and how he would see Mindy in his homeroom every morning. They were laughing so much that it was hard to believe the bet even existed between the two of them, and Ally started to think that maybe being blind wasn't so bad. Now that she thought about it, she'd had more fun in the past three hours than she'd had in a whole month. Sure, making songs with Austin and working weren't bad, and they had their fair share of adventures, but they'd never been so involved in each other until now. The simplest, stupidest things were often what brought people closer. After the bet was over, Ally briefly wondered where she and Austin would stand. Would they still be friends? Would they still get along? Or would it end badly and the two of them be pissed of at each other? If it ended badly then so be it, she just didn't want to lose Austin from this whole thing. Their friendship meant more to her than any bet ever could.

Afterwards, Dez wanted to watch a movie, and Trish agreed, but Austin and Ally whined. What was the point in watching a movie when they couldn't even see it? What were they going to do, listen to the movie and imagine what was happening? No, they took a pass on that one, and decided to listen to music. Austin ordered Dez to grab his CD case. It was like Dez was his minion, but whenever Austin told him to do something, Dez got this huge smile on his face, and so did Austin. They were having fun with it. Trish could see but Ally couldn't, and Trish found it slightly cute. Maybe this whole thing would bring them all together. Dez seemed more connected with everybody now. He wasn't out in Dez World, he was in the room with them for once, and it looked good on him.

After a while, Ally started to feel dry. It always happened after she tanned, when she did tan, and she always used her favorite lotion afterwards. She felt around on her bench for her bag, finally feeling it and grabbing it. She stuck her hands into the bag, mentally cursing the bandana. She felt her lotion bottle and pulled it out, shaking it a few times before popping the lid open. It was hard to gauge just how much she was using, and ended up with way more than she wanted. She smoothed the cool liquid onto her arms. Yes, she used way too much, but it soothed her dryness as soon as it met her skin. She sighed in content while she worked on rubbing it in. In fact, she used so much that she was having the hardest time actually rubbing it in. It just didn't want to dry, so she furiously started to rub it in, and when she felt it was good enough, she let it dry on its own, closing the lid and dropping it back into her bag, setting it back on the ground. She felt around the table for her can of soda. The liquid went down her throat and cooled her insides.

She was thankful the lotion finally started to dry, but it felt stiff. Maybe it was just because she used too much. The more she sat there was the more stiff it felt. Something was not right about the whole situation.

Dez started laughing somewhere behind her. "Oh man!" What was so funny?

Austin joined in on the laughter. "Did she use it? Is it dry?"

She stood up and turned to where she thought they were, heading in the direction of their voices. "What did you DO?!"

Austin was hysterical. "I got revenge…with glue."

She spent the next thirty minutes picking the dry glue off of her arms with the help of Trish. She was infuriated. There was no way he was going to get away with this. If he wanted to play with glue, so be it.

Game. Totally. On.

* * *

**The song is R5's Say You'll Stay and I do not own it.**


	5. Boy Wonder

**I do not own Austin & Ally. Almost up to date now. I'm happy I got it back up here, sad I have to start from scratch with reviews. Again, I'm sorry guys.**

* * *

**5 PM**

Ally was infuriated. Never in her life had she wanted revenge more than she wanted it now. If Austin wanted to play sticky, she could play sticky. She thought maybe she was too mad at one point, since it was Austin getting back at her. She did start it, after all. Austin was only dishing back what she served. He got her, too. He got her good. She didn't see that one coming, and the more she thought about it was the more stupid she felt. That was okay, though, because she was scheming ways to get back the entire time she showered and changed into her little shorts and tank, preparing for bed early. The faster she fell asleep, the sooner this whole thing would end.

Trish helped her from the bathroom to the practice room, where they sat and discussed Ally's next attack on Austin. No more playing around. Things were heating up, and now that Austin was in the game, she had to think even harder. Sure, Austin was carefree and laid-back, but the boy had brains. He might not have shown it all the time, but Ally knew the side of him that didn't come out much, the sensitive, extremely caring, and remarkably intelligent side of him.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Trish said to her. "I should've stayed downstairs. If I would've, it never would have happened." She looked down at the ground.

Ally had no idea Trish felt so guilty about it. "No, Trish, it wasn't your fault at all. I asked you to come with me, and I'm glad you did. I knew he would get me back eventually. He can't poke a balloon with a needle without expecting it to pop, right?" She put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "Listen, Trish, I just want you to know that I'm really happy you're doing all of this for me. I'd be lost without you right now, and I can't stress enough how much you've helped me. You could be off doing whatever you wanted right now, but instead you're hear with me, helping me through this whole thing when you don't have to. Thank you, Trish. You're a great friend." If there life was a Disney Channel TV show, that would have been time to have the heartwarming 'awwww's' in the background.

"Thank you so much, Ally. It means so much just hearing you say that to me. Don't worry, girl, I have your back." Ally could hear the smile in her voice.

It was a touching moment, it really was, but unfortunately time was running out, and Ally had to think of a way to get back at Austin, make him give up, so she could go home and sleep in her own bed for the night. After all, it was her last night of freedom, and she didn't want to spend it sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor of her work, the place she would spend all day tomorrow in, only it wouldn't be for fun, it'd be her duty given to her by her father.

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking of what they would do next. They had to make the plan, organize it, and carry-through with it within the next hour or the bet would never come to an end. Each suggested many different options, but they were either too complicated, too obvious, completely stupid, or way over-the-top. Ally wanted to make Austin give up, not make him leave Miami and their friendship. It took a while, but Ally finally got it.

"Trish," she said, a smile on her face Trish had only seen once today, and that was when Ally decided to pull the fashion blunder on Austin earlier, "I need you to do me a favor."

Trish rubbed her hands together. "Oh, another favor? I've never been so excited to do a favor in my life.

* * *

The friends lounged around on the red benches, chatting here and there but mostly keeping quiet. Things were a little tense. Both Austin and Ally were on edge. Now that they were each playing on the same level, they were paranoid, wondering when the next event would happen. It would've been better, Austin thought, if he could see what Ally was doing. Dez was his best friend, and he loved him like a brother, sure, but he didn't exactly pick up on things. For example, when Ally switched his regular swimming trunks with the Hello Kitty ones, Dez didn't say one word about it. He didn't do it on purpose, Dez wouldn't do that to him, he just honestly believed those were the swimming trunks that Austin wanted to wear. Austin never rocked Hello Kitty anything, so it bewildered him that Dez didn't pick up on it, but it was Dez he was thinking about. Nothing should have surprised him at this point when it revolved around Dez.

"Hey guys," he heard Ally say, "would you give me and Austin a minute to talk please? If you would just wait upstairs for a few minutes that'd be wonderful."

Time for the paranoia to set in. Just what was Ally planning to do? He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to be setup, either, so he shook his head and said, "I don't think that's such a great idea."

Ally didn't reply for a minute. "Austin, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to talk to you for a second. It won't take long, and Trish and Dez will be right upstairs together, so it's not like we could pull anything off, anyways."

Austin thought about it for a minute. Ally was a terrible actor, and she sounded genuine about it, so he gave her a shot. Besides, whenever Ally said she wanted to talk to him alone, it was usually something important. Maybe she was going to ask him to give up the bet. That would be her surrendering, which meant he would win. Either that or he would agree, trick her, and wait until her blindfold was off to announce he was just kidding. Either way he saw a win coming in the near future. "Okay, Dez, you guys can go. I'll scream if I need you."

Austin listened to them walk up the steps and close the door to the practice room behind them. "So what's up, Ally?"

He heard her release a long sigh. Was that a sigh of defeat he heard or was he imagining things? He smiled wide, knowing she wasn't able to see him. The longer she was silent was the more he started to worry. Maybe something was actually wrong with her. Did he really upset her with the glue prank? It was all in good fun. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He just wanted to get back at her, and knowing how Ally was in front of a lot of people, he didn't want to pull anything on her in front of a crowd of people like she did. He understood, though, because unlike her, Austin wasn't afraid of a crowd. He actually liked crowds. He performed for crowds all the time, singing and dancing his heart out. Sure, he didn't like to be embarrassed in front of a crowd, but who did?

"Are you okay?" The concern in his own voice surprised him. "You're not saying anything… It's freaking me out. Speak."

She sighed again. "Austin, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. The swimming trunks thing was uncalled for. I could've chosen to do something that wouldn't embarrass you in front of a bunch of people, especially Cassidy. I think I took it too far. I also wanted to tell you that…I forgive you for the glue thing you just pulled. It was a good trick, honestly, and I'm glad you didn't pull anything in front of a bunch of people. Even though you tricked me, you still considered my feelings first. I guess just thinking about that made me realize how inconsiderate I was of you. So I'm sorry, Austin."

Wow, he didn't see that one coming. She sounded so completely real, so immensely sorry that he had to believe her. If she wasn't he would've known. Ally wasn't good at acting, even if it were a few things she had to say that she didn't really mean. Yeah, he told her earlier that at least he wouldn't embarrass her in front of people like she did him, but it was just to set her off of her newfound game a little. He never wanted to make her sad and guilty. It was all in good fun. It was all just a game.

"You don't need to apologize, Ally," he said as sincerely as he could manage. "It really wasn't that big of a deal, now that I think about it. It was actually pretty funny. I never imagined good girl Ally Dawson would play dirty." He laughed a little, realizing just how out of character Ally was today. "It surprised me, yeah, but it was a good trick. I can rock Hello Kitty and still be the straightest guy in Miami. I'm pretty sure the ladies know I'm not gay."

He could've sworn he could almost hear her eyes roll. "I'm sure the ladies know a lot of things about you. They must learn a lot within the ten minutes you talk to them, or the whole night that you spend with them." His smile dropped. He thought she was being serious and implying that he was a complete and total ladies man. Was he really that bad? His worries were dropped when he heard her giggle. "The girls really do like you, though, don't they?" She giggled again.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "What can I say, I'm just irresistible. I think it's the dark eyes and the gorgeous blond hair that they love. Not to mention the fact that they love to cuddle with me."

Ally full on laughed at this one. "Yeah, I'm sure it's the cuddling that they love."

This made Austin blush, and he was suddenly glad that they were both wearing blindfolds. If she was saying what he thought she was saying, she meant that the girls he talked to loved having sex with him. He was suddenly shy and awkward, something he didn't experience very often. Leave it to Ally to bring out these things in him. He knew he brought out sides of her that nobody else could see, but he never knew just how much she also brought out in him until this moment. There was only one time he felt what he was feeling now, and it was the first time he had ever touched and been touched by a girl, the first time he had ever made it to home base. "I don't think that's what they like about me, Ally." He fidgeted with the watch around his wrist.

"Oh, please, Austin. You act like everything you've done is such a big secret. I liked Vanessa, but she had a huge mouth. She went around and told the world the morning after it happened. She wouldn't shut up about how amazing she thought it was. She even tried to tell me until I told her to shut up and that I didn't want to know those personal things about my best friend."

He must've been as red as a tomato at that point. He'd heard from a couple people that Vanessa was openly announcing their actions of the night. It had only happened once, but apparently she had blown it so out of proportion that people believed it had been happening for months at a time. His shyness only grew. "What did you think about it?"

She was quiet for a little while. "What did I think about what, exactly?"

He scratched the back of his head, almost scratching his bandana off. Thankfully it didn't move enough for him to see anything. His guilty conscience would force him to tell Ally what happened if the blindfold had slipped enough for him to see even the tiniest bit of color. "What did you think when she told you?"

"I don't know…I didn't really think anything. I knew it was going to happen eventually. You guys dated for two months and she was a little…loose around the edges, if you know what I mean." She giggled at her own comment, making Austin smile. A pretty laugh that girl had. "I knew it wasn't your first time, so it didn't shock me or anything. I don't know, Austin. You seemed happy about it, and you're my best friend, so I was just happy that you were happy."

He nodded, happy that she wasn't mad at him. He didn't like making Ally upset. "Thanks Ally, and I just wanted to tell you that I think you're one of the onl-"

When the door to the practice room opened, he was snapped out of his thoughts and never finished what he was going to admit to her. They were having a nice moment, a personal moment, and here came the crew that was about to ruin it.

* * *

Dez and Trish strolled down the steps. What were they up to in there? That took forever. "So, who knows how to play a banjo?" Trish said.

Ally coughed, her throat feel itchy. "Why don't we play the banjo later? I was thinking we could go on a walk."

"I can play!" Of course that was said by Boy Wonder, Austin Moon, who could play anything that was put in front of his face. Did God really need to bless him with so much talent? "Give it here."

Ally listened to the movement, not exactly sure what was going on but she knew the banjo was in Austin's hand as soon as she heard some of the chords being plucked. Yes, yes he could play, and he was actually quite good at it. He played for a good ten minutes before he stopped playing and laughed to himself. Timing was always bad with Ally.

"Hey, Austin," Ally said timidly. This was going to be bad. "You know how I said I was sorry for the thing at the beach?" He didn't answer, waiting for her to continue. "Well…I'm sorry for this, too."

It took a minute, but sure enough Austin screamed a deep, unhappy roar. "No you did not!"

Yes, she did so. "If you want to play with glue, I can play with glue, too. I used a stronger bonding agent mixed with a regular glue to glue your hand to that banjo. The bottle of solvent is somewhere in this room. If you can find it then you can use it to get the glue off of your hands. Until then…well, you're stuck."

He started to mutter some curse words, and she heard the banjo hitting the ground with some force. She felt bad. He didn't see it coming, and he they had just had that nice little heart-to-heart conversation for those few moments. "To a banjo, though? You couldn't think of anything better to do? Dez, how did you not know Trish was putting glue on the banjo? Go find the solution, Dez!"

Trish laughed. "Don't play with glue if you can't handle the stick."


	6. Yes, Ma'am

**I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**I'm finally up to date. Here is the newest chapter I just finished before everything got deleted. Enjoy and review to better my mood my lovely readers. I love to please you. Tell me what's on those lovely minds of yours.**

* * *

It took Austin and Dez a whole hour to find the solution, which took another twenty minutes to wear down the glue enough for Austin to get his hand off the banjo. He was so mad at Ally, which she guessed was mainly because they were getting along so well before it happened that he didn't see it coming at all. She only felt bad until he got the banjo off. At first he relentlessly pounded the banjo against the ground. She guessed he was hoping it would break into pieces and would come right off. That was just stupid. If it broke his hand would've still been connected to the piece of banjo he was glued to. She mostly felt bad because he was so surprised and so damn mad. Austin never lost his cool, but he did that time. She'd never heard him utter out a string of profanities. Sure, he swore every now and then whenever he was frustrated or when him and Dez were goofing off and getting rowdy, but she'd never heard him get mad and curse like a sailor in the seas of Great Britain. Life was just outstanding. You witnessed something new every day. She also felt bad for Dez because Austin pinned the situation on him. They actually got into a fight about it, after Austin yelled at Dez for not being able to find the solution.

"Would you relax? It's not his fault," Ally had tried to tell Austin. He blatantly ignored her and continued to yell at Dez to look harder. She could only imagine the look on poor Dez's face. He must've been insulted because Dez didn't utter a single word the entire time, running around the shop like a mad man looking for the solution for Austin who stood in the middle of the room, cursing and yelling at Dez. Ally was getting mad, and so was Trish. Trish was actually starting to let out frustrated sighs that grew louder each time Austin barked something at his friend. Ally had to step in once again. "Austin, knock it off. He didn't know because he didn't see Trish put the glue on, obviously. It's a joke so relax. You covered my arms in glue that I had to pick off yet I didn't scream at Trish for not telling me because she didn't know, just like Dez! It's a little glue. You're acting like a child! It's in the cabinet above the sink in the kitchen, Dez."

Dez disappeared and came back, saying that he couldn't find it. Ally understood because Trish had hid it behind a bunch of bottles and Dez didn't even know what it looked like. Austin wasn't having it, though. "You might actually have to open up your eyes and look, Dez!"

Enough was enough. Dez wasn't standing up for himself so Ally would have to do it. Trish beat her to it the first time, waiting to yell at Austin until Dez went back to the kitchen. "You're being completely rude to Dez and he doesn't deserve it! He could be off somewhere doing whatever he wants but instead he's here helping and following you all day and night because he's your best friend and he wants you to win. He's not the one wearing the blindfold but he's still here, isn't he? He's still helping your sorry ass around so you don't fall on your face every two seconds. He may not be the brightest guy in Miami but he has a huge heart, and right now you're stepping all over it, and I don't approve of that! Ally was right; you're acting like a child!"

Ally heard Trish storm up the steps, most likely going into the practice room to fume for a while. Her outburst surprised Ally. She had no idea that Trish would stick up for Dez like that. They were friends and they looked out for each other, but Ally didn't know they were so close that Trish would put strain on her friendship with Austin for Dez. Was she missing something? Ally stood up and cautiously made her way around the benches and headed to the stairs, stopping at the first step. "No, you're acting like a dick, and we aren't coming down until Dez tells us you gave him one of the most impressive apologies he's ever heard before. So impressive, in fact, that he has a river of joyful and forgiving tears running down his face. Until then, you need to get your attitude in check, Austin Moon. You're worse than a girl on her period!" She left him with that to think about. Apparently it had hit home because Dez came up the steps thirty minutes later and announced that everything was perfect between him and Austin now. Only then did the girls come back down the steps, where Austin took the time to apologize to each of them again. His voice was low; she could hear the guilt in it. They ganged up on him and Ally felt terrible, but it was the only way to get Austin to realize how big of a jerk he was being.

"Maybe it's time to just end this," Ally suggested. They were all seated on the benches listening to the radio again. They had just finished all showering and changing into their night attire and setting up their sleeping bags and pillows on the ground. "We're obviously starting to get frustrated with it. We should quit while we're ahead before we really say something hurtful. This isn't worth messing anything up."

Austin disagreed with her. "I overreacted and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. We already made it too far to just give up. The rest is all fun and games. I just didn't see it coming and I'm sorry, to all of you. I can't say to you just how sorry I am."

Fine, she would deal with it for a while longer, just because Austin sounded completely pathetic. He later told her that her comment about him being a dick really hit home. He said that he'd never heard her call anyone out like that, and she'd never used that word in front of him. It wasn't in Ally's nature to curse, so hearing out of her mouth towards him was what got to him. He pouted for the next forty-five minutes before saying, "I'm still going to get you back for that, though."

* * *

**7 PM**

Everybody was relaxing around the lounge. Dez was eating some heated up pizza, Trish was playing some game on her phone, Ally was humming a melody to a song she had stuck in her head, trying to put her own lyrics into the tune, and Austin was playing something on his acoustic guitar that sounded absolutely beautiful.

"I'm not sure if you remember," Ally said, "but there was this song playing earlier on the radio that I thought you would sound amazing singing, Austin, but I don't know the name of it. It was the first time I'd heard it."

"Do you remember the lyrics? I might know the song." Of course he might have known. Austin was like a dictionary but a musical one. He knew almost every song, all their names, who sang them, and he knew how to play them on at least one instrument, usually his acoustic guitar. Ally really did have faith in Austin. Not even Trish and Dez knew how talented he was. He showed her more of his abilities in the practice room in one night than he showed in two performances.

She remembered a few lines, but she was more embarrassed to sing the lines in front of her friends. Oh what the hell. They were her best friends and they knew exactly what she sounded like, anyways. She cleared her throat and thought for a moment. "Ramona's hair, she looks so cute in the clothes she wears. Her lips so sweet…" she sang. "That's all I can remember right now."

"Yeah, I know that one. It's a new song, it just got released on I-tunes two days ago and three different radio stations already paid to pick them up. It's by a new band called R5. They're really, really good," Austin informed her. "I love that song."

She wanted to ask him, but at the same time she didn't. She opened her mouth, prepared to put in her request but quickly closed it and decided not to.

"What were you going to say?" Dez asked Ally. The times when he wasn't supposed to pick things up was when he did, but when he was supposed to or should have he was completely oblivious.

Ally shook her head, feeling embarrassed. "It's nothing," she muttered.

She heard Austin chuckle from across the room. He was seated on top of the counter playing his guitar. "Do you want me to play it for you?" Damn him for knowing exactly what she wanted without her even saying so. He did that quite often, actually. She swore he could read her mind sometimes, but now to know without even seeing her thoroughly impressed her. She could guess correctly what he was going to say before he opened his mouth sometimes, but she wasn't so sure that she could do it without even looking at him.

Ally blushed. "It'd be nice, but only if you want to."

Austin didn't reply to her, just stopped playing his melody and cleared his throat, then started to play the tune she remembered. His ability to hear a song only a few times and be able to play it without reading any sheet music stunned her. He'd always been able to do it and every single time it left her speechless. Austin always found ways to leave her breathless over the littlest things in life. His talents were a force to reckon with.

_"It's summertime,_

_and you are all that's on my mind,_

_everyday._

_It seems like we,_

_Could stay up and talk through the night,_

_Oh what do you say?"_

She was right about his voice sounding perfect with the song. She was usually right when it came to Austin and his voice. She knew it very well. She did hear it every day, after all, whether he was singing or just talking to her. His voice was always beautiful. The only time it wasn't was when he was yelling. He even made swears sound beautiful. He could play his guitar and sing a string of profanities and it would still have girls at his feet. Ally was convinced of that.

_"Say you'll stay, hey._

_I just keep on wishin' everyday, hey._

_No more runnin' around, runnin' around_

_Runnin' around, when I'm around,_

_Just say you'll stay."_

The chorus was just beautiful. He hit every note on the dot and didn't miss a single beat, and he was doing it all without being able to see! He wasn't just singing the song, it was like he was owning it. Ally wondered if she would be able to get in touch with the writers, R5, and ask them if Austin could cover the song and maybe feature it on his album if they received some commission from the profit. R5 did a great job of singing it, but when Austin sang it, it was perfect. He did it so perfectly that he could fool people into thinking it was his. He sang it better than R5 ever could.

_"Ally's hair,_

_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears,"_

Dez and Trish giggled. All Ally could manage was a shy smile and a blush. He was trying to be funny, no doubt, but it seemed more like he was trying to woe her than anything. Ally was getting a musical high. She always did when she thought she heard an angel singing. Did she just think that?

_"Her lips so sweet,_

_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinkin'_

_Gee, just give me one more kiss_

_I'm begging please._

_ Say you'll stay, hey._

_I just keep on wishin' everyday, hey._

_No more runnin' around, runnin' around_

_Runnin' around, when I'm around,_

_Just say you'll stay._

_ And whoooo knows,_

_When we are together_

_We never wanna' go, oh._

_And you're not, _

_For any kind of weather._

_I just need to know, to know,_

_That you,_

_You'll be, there,_

_Every time I need you._

_ Say you'll stay, hey._

_I just keep on wishin' everyday, hey._

_No more runnin' around, runnin' around_

_Runnin' around, when I'm around,_

_Just say you'll stay._

_ Say you'll stay, hey._

_I just keep on wishin' everyday, hey._

_No more runnin' around, runnin' around_

_Runnin' around, when I'm around,_

_Just say you'll stay._

_You'll stay."_

They all clapped for him like he had written the song himself. Hell, he might as well have done just that. The song was so Austin Moon it was insane. Yes, Ally was going to call that band and ask them if he could use it. First she would make him perform it as a cover somewhere and record it, send it to the band, and once they realized how beautiful he sang it they would have to let him do it as a remake.

"Good job, Buddy!" Dez yelled. "That's my best friend right there!"

Ally couldn't help but laugh. Dez and Austin could be so…cute sometimes. Not cute in a gay way, but their friendship was cute. Dez really did appreciate Austin and his talents, and Austin was the same way with Dez's ability to produce amazing videos. If he didn't then he wouldn't let Dez film all of his performances, film his music videos, and he wouldn't leave him in charge of the soundboard. The ginger could be so stupid sometimes, but when it came to electronics like video cameras and sound he was a genius in the making.

"Dez is right, Austin. That was really amazing, although I think the girl's name is Ramona not Ally." She started to do an awkward chuckle type of thing. "I mean, Ally's my name, my name is Ally, and I don't think they wrote the song about me. It could be another Ally but it wasn't and it isn't because they said Ramona. My name isn't Ramona." She chuckled again. What the hell was she doing? When Austin laughed she suddenly became aware of how weird she was acting and decided she needed some air to get her head straight. "It was beautiful. Now I'm going upstairs for just a minute. I'll be down in a moment so stay down here, and Trish, watch them to make sure they don't do anything they might regret later."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

She darted up the steps and into the music room, closing the door behind her. She debated on removing the blindfold for just a minute. Nobody would know besides her, and it wasn't like she was going to do anything besides sit there and stare at the room. It'd been hours since she seen light. What could twenty seconds hurt? It would hurt her guilty conscience. Just the fact that she was really considering it bothered her slightly. In this situation she pushed it to the side and put her hand on the side of the blindfold, about to tug it up a little when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Did they not know what stay down here meant? She didn't want to be followed. She was having randomly weird thoughts, deciding it was too much Austin and Ally time, so she came up to escape, yet it seemed Austin had followed her. Trish was downstairs keeping an eye on Dez, Dez was downstairs being oblivious to anything that was happening besides Trish staring at him, which was making him awkward in an oddly enjoyable way, so that left only one person. She heard the doorknob twist and open, the door creaking. When the door softly clicked closed, Ally sighed.

"The whole point in coming up here was to have a moment to myself," she whispered just loud enough for Austin to hear her. "If I wanted a moment with you I would've stayed down there."

"What if you came up here to take your blindfold off or try to glue me to something else? Yeah, I'm not taking that risk again." He laughed a little. "And what if I wanted a moment alone with you? Would you be against that?"

Ally had just opened her mouth to speak but snapped it back shut when she felt Austin's warm breath on the back of her neck, threatening to send her whole body into a shiver just like earlier. This time she let it happen, because it was just her and him now, and neither one of them could see.

Austin chuckled. It was almost like he knew. That's when she noticed his hands on her back. He felt the whole thing? Whoa, now that was humiliating. "You're tense, Ally. Let me help loosen you up." His voice was so low, so deep, that it made her want to hide in a corner somewhere from her own best friend. Since when did Austin talk like that?

Ally spun around to face him, her eyes wide under her blindfold. "W-what?"

Austin chuckled at her again, embarrassing her even further. Was everything she did today that funny? "Relax, Ally, I'm just saying that you're very tense. I was thinking a massage could help that out," he said, his voice closer to normal this time. Before it was…it was husky.

Ally shook her head. "Oh…thank you, but I'm fine."

"Why are you acting like it's wrong? You're tense and you know it, you can feel it. If I gave you a massage you'd feel loads better. You'd sleep like a baby tonight. Don't you want to enjoy your last night before you have to go to work? You've given me a massage before, Ally, plenty of times. I'm just returning the favor."

She thought about it for a few seconds. Now that he mentioned it, her shoulders were a little tight, and her neck was a little stuff, her back full of knots, and her feet were absolutely killing her. She blamed those damned heels she wore almost everyday. Why did she do it? Because beauty was pain. What was one massage going to hurt?

"Okay, we just have to be quick," she said, a crimson blush tinting her cheeks, "I don't want them to think anything…weird."

A smirk formed on his lips. "One massage coming right up."

* * *

**The song is R5's Say You'll Stay and I don't own it. Please review. This is the newest chapter I spent allllll night doing and I was wondering why no reviews were coming in, cause I usually get a few. Turns out my story was deleted. But it's here now, and hopefully it stays. It's rated M for a reason, so it's going to get juicy from here.**

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Like It Never Happened

**I do not own Austin & Ally or anything mentioned in the story, especially not Magic Mike. The only thing I own is the plot and the idea. I want to give a special thanks all of my reviewers and to ****Dream-to-reality123, AuRauraxxSparks, and Isazu.**** I loved you guys' reviews. Reviews are like crack. Once you get one, you're always thinking about how to get another. Ya'll needa review, cause I'm FIENDING OUT. Oh, and everybody should check out XxWeTheKingsForeverxX trailer for their new story. Review because I can't wait til she puts it up!**

**I just finished watching Albums & Auditions, the new episode, and it was amazing. I was really hoping she'd stay and she did. Totally made my night. Ross Lynch is so beautiful. I'm not into blondes all that much but he changed my mind on them. He could have green hair and still be the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. **

**Here's the new chapter. I had a writers block for some time, but I'm back on it. Review and you might even get a new chapter tonight, but only if you review. If not, I'll most likely do another one tomorrow night. So DO IT. Love you guys.**

* * *

Ally was seated between Austin's legs on the sofa in the practice room, his hands kneading and rubbing her back and shoulders. She had no idea she was so stressed until he first touched her. Sure, she felt stiff in some places, but his touch brought out the soreness in her, and within seconds he rubbed it all away. She'd never gotten a massage from somebody who didn't work in a parlor, and she'd never gotten a massage from a male. The ladies at Clique Boutique were great, but she would have rather paid Austin eighty dollars for a thirty minute rubdown. He was much, much better at it.

Of course he was good at it. He must've done it numerous times, probably practicing on his ex girlfriends. Just how many girls had Austin had his hands on? Ugh, maybe she didn't want to find out. It would most likely ruin the moment, and she didn't want to make him get up and find a bottle of hand sanitizer before he touched her again. "Hey, Austin?" she murmured, eyes closed and head hanging. "How did you get so good at this, or do I not want to know?"

He laughed and worked his way down her back, paying special attention to the strips of muscle that ran down along her spine. "I've had practice," he stated like it was nothing, like it was normal for seventeen year old boys to give a better massage than a forty year old professional woman ever could. "My mom would come home from work complaining about her aches and pains, and she absolutely hated it when my dad did it. She said he either squeezed so hard it pinched or he did it so lightly that she couldn't feel it. One day I decided to give it a try. She said I was good at it; I just needed a little bit more practice. So I practiced, and you're the one benefiting from it."

"Exactly how many girls benefited from it?" she challenged. She shouldn't have asked. If the number was too high he'd be a pig, but if the number was too low she wouldn't believe him. Either way he was going to fail.

Austin moved to her neck and started to rub lightly until he hit a spot on Ally that completely surprised him, took him far off his guard. He rubbed his thumb over a spot that sent a jolt the whole way from her neck to the top of her butt, and he watched her back arch like reality was moving in slow motion. She regained her composure quick, though, much to Austin's dissatisfaction. "All that matters is that you're the one benefiting from it right now. Those other girls don't exist right now," he whispered, the husky tone back in his voice. He brushed his thumb over the spot again, this time applying a little force behind it. Ally tensed but didn't jump. However, he was willing to bet fifty dollars that he heard a moan deep in Ally's throat. "Well what do you think?"

Ally was in absolute heaven, and if it wasn't heaven, she hoped she didn't die anytime soon. She thought for a fact Austin had heard her moaned, but he would've said something if he did. He only asked her if she liked it, which she responded by nodding her head. "So nice," she sighed. "Austin, before Trish and Dez walked in you wanted to say something. What was it?"

She didn't hear him talk to a minute, so it was a natural reaction to worry, but she didn't move. She was way too comfortable, and she was totally enjoying her massage. She would have to make Austin give her one every time she was stressed. Her tension melted away with each touch of his hand. She caught herself briefly wondering what else he could do with those hands. Bad Ally! "Austin?" She asked again. Now she knew it was serious.

"I was going to say…that you're the only girl I've ever felt connected to. I've never lied to you or tried to be somebody I'm really not. I don't have to try and impress you by writing you a song or dance the best or wear the nicest clothes. You're a great friend, and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

It pulled on a few strings in her heart and she sighed. "Thank you, Austin. You don't know how nice it is to hear that." Really, he didn't, but she wouldn't tell him that. In one second she was lying on her stomach on the couch, Austin on top of her rubbing her back. "Austin?"

"It'd work a lot better if you were laying down," he said quietly. He was acting weird now, or so she thought. "There's something else." His hands went down to her calves, massaging one with both hands. They were so sore it hurt a little. "Whenever you told us that your school was in New York I was really sad. I thought for sure you were gonna' leave. When you told us that you weren't going, I think that was one of the happiest moments in my life. I was really happy, so happy that I didn't really know why I was so happy," he trailed off, moving to her other calf. Her one felt amazing, like it wasn't throbbing and sore before he touched it. If he pursued this in a career he would be the best in Miami. "But then I realized why."

She wasn't sure exactly where he was going with the conversation, but she was so interested there was no way she was going to let him stop now. "What did you realize?"

He sighed. "I realized that if I do make it big as a singer, I want you there every step of the way. I don't want to make it without you. I'd quit if I didn't have you by my side. Will you make me a promise? Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow, in a week, or in ten years, that you'll stick with me through all of it, even through this bet or if we ever have a fight. Will you promise me that, Ally?"

She smiled and reached a hand back to rub Austin's arm for just a second. "I didn't think I had to promise you that, Austin. I thought it was obvious that I'd always be right here."

"So is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes." It sounded funny coming out of her mouth, and she thought for a second Austin would make fun of her, but when she was rewarded by his laugh, all worries went away. "I promise."

"Okay then I wanna change the terms of the bet," he said confidently. Now she was worried again. "If I lose, what do you want?"

She thought about it for a second. It had to be a good one. She was planning to win, so she wanted a nice reward. She bit her lip, thinking. It was a habit, yes, but it was better than chewing on her hair, something Austin had taught her to stop doing. "If I win you have to take me to La Monica's to eat, your treat. Then I want to go to Laura's for ice cream. They have the best version of Fruity Mint Swirl in all of Miami. Then," she said with a smile on her face, "we get to go to the movies and see that new movie called Magic Mike, and you have to pay for all of it."

Austin groaned, like she knew he would. "All that's fine, but do we really have to go see that movie? I mean, come on, I'm a dude, Ally. The movie's about a bunch of dudes half-dressed dancing on poles. If you want to see some pole dancing I can just take you to a strip club. Except a straight one…with girls…and not dudes. That's not cool!"

Ally laughed. "That's my side of the bet. If you don't like it then you'll just have to win, not like you'll be doing that. So you'll just have to watch it, Austin. I'm sure you can get through two hours. It's not going to kill you. Now you get to pick. What's your reward if you win?" Which he wouldn't, she wanted to add, but like they said, too much confidence is fatal, a little is just perfect.

"If I win the bet, which I am going to win the bet, then I get…" he stopped talking and moved his hands up to her thigh and started to massage them both, using one hand for each one. Ally thought for a second it was too inappropriate, but it just felt so good that she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. It was all in good nature, right? It was just a massage, it wasn't like he was going to move his hand up any further, right? Oh but he did. He moved it right under her butt cheeks and rubbed the very, very top of her thighs. She wanted to tell him to stop, that it was too far and to kindly move his hand lower, but it just felt too good, so she kept her trap shut. Besides, she didn't mind the fire he was starting to ignite inside of her. She didn't even feel it when she had s- "I get a kiss." He moved down and started rubbing her feet. She moaned and then cleared her throat.

"A kiss, Austin?" she asked, disbelieving. Why did he want to kiss his friend? "Why would you want that?"

He answered her like there was nothing shocking about the situation, like he said he wanted to kiss Ally everyday. "Just one little kiss, closed mouth, and it'd be over in two seconds. It doesn't have to be special or anything. I just want to see what it's like."

He just wanted to see what it was like? "What do you mean? Do you mean you want to know what it's like to kiss me, like if I'm good at it or something?" She bit her lip, her nerves kicking in. "I'm not quite understanding."

He laughed at her. "I just want to see what I feel when it happens." He stopped rubbing her feet, which she made a noise of protest about, and flipped her over onto her back. Then he rubbed the front of her thighs, the very bottom right above her knees. Now that was totally inappropriate, but she said nothing about it. It did feel god. "I've kissed girls before, but I've never kissed a girl I really, truly care about. You're a great friend, my best friend, and I just want to see what it's like to kiss somebody you care about. I've only ever kissed girls that liked me, and I might have had a crush on them, but I've never had a special kiss. You have nothing to worry about, just one kiss and it's over. Nothing's going to happen after that. It'll be like it never happened."

Maybe he was right, but if she liked it then it would change her. What if something developed inside of her for him? Like feelings other than friendship. Not that it already hasn't started to develop. Did she just think that? "Okay, if that's the terms of your bet then fine, you'll get your kiss, but you'll have to win the bet first."

She didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling. "Trust me, I will, and I'll get that kiss, so you might as well just pucker up now."

She giggled a little, not sure why she did but she did anyways. "There's not enough room on this couch."

"Room for what?" There was plenty of room. What in the hell was she talking about?

"There's not enough room for me, you, and your ego." He laughed, and then his hands moved up further, first rubbing the middle of her thighs, and then he moved them up further, rubbing the very tops, his fingers grazing the inside of her thighs every now and then.

She was so completely nervous that she couldn't even find nerves to speak. Did the temperature of the room just raise a little? She was so hot she broke a sweat a little. She'd had sex before, but no guy had touched her like that. It was just a massage, right? She had to get her mind out of the gutter. It wasn't right. She shouldn't have a fire starting in the pit of her stomach over her best friend. She shouldn't be feeling the way she was because of Austin giving her a massage. His hands traveled up to rub her hips and she did something that completely embarrassed her and had the power to make Austin stop moving for a second but he continued on. She moaned. It wasn't a moan like the one earlier from him rubbing her feet. She _moaned._ It was a moan that belonged in the bedroom only. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, extending to her ears and chest. It was too hot in the little room. She needed some fresh air.

He moved his hands across her clothed stomach, kneading it gently like she would break if he pressed too hard. She was surprised he didn't say anything about her reaction. She had no idea that his face was covered in red, too. It made him nervous, yes, but he loved it, maybe a little more than he should. He liked it so much, in fact, that the pit of his stomach started to coil, and if he didn't cool himself, his enjoyment would be very _visible. _After a few seconds, he moved his hands back to Ally's hips, rubbing the same spot that made the delicious moan escape her lips. He had to win the bet. He had to get that kiss. He had to know.

"Maybe we should get back to Trish and Dez," she said, her voice so different she almost didn't recognize it. She knew what it was. It was lust. She was lusting for her best friend. Yes, she had problems she would be facing in the future. "They could've killed each other by now."

Austin cleared his throat like he was just as awkward as she was and stood up, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. "You're right. I'll meet you downstairs?"

"I'll be down in a second."

She heard the door closed, and she could've sworn she heard Austin laughing on his way out. What was so funny about the situation? She stood in the middle of the room for a minute, trying to cool herself down and think rationally. Something had definitely just happened between her and Austin. He rubbed her right under her womanhood. She actually thought one of his knuckles grazed her just a little. There was no way he was innocently giving her a massage. And when she moaned he moved away from the spot only to visit it again seconds later. He knew what he was doing to her yet he kept doing it. If that wasn't his intentions then he would have stopped, right? If that was how he wanted to play, so be it. Ally could play like that, too. He wouldn't even see it coming.

She went for the door and twisted the knob. Nothing happened. She twisted and pulled again and again, but it was obvious she was locked in. Yes, he locked her in on purpose. Unlike most doors, the key was on the inside of the room, so the easy lock was on the other side. Her dad suggested it so that there would be no way somebody could get locked outside of the room. Instead he chose for it to be somebody getting locked inside the room. When she had pointed it out to him, all he said was better in than out.

She pounded on the door. "Austin, you locked me in!"

She heard him laugh. He was still just outside the door. "Yeah, I know."

He had done it on purpose? She was so tearing him a new one the second she got out. "Let me out!"

"Let yourself out," he replied when he stopped laughing.

She groaned. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You see, Ally, there's a key in there. I put it somewhere inside of the room. As soon as you find it you can unlock it and come join us for Smores. Until then you're just locked in," he informed her. Oh, so that was his comeback for her gluing his hand to the banjo? Hers was so much better. Any fool could lock somebody into a room. Gluing a hand to a banjo took extremely precise timing. Goes to show just how much more creativity she had than him.

"I'll get you for this." She ran around the room like a man woman. "AUSIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

She couldn't believe he did this right after the moment they had. That was a moment right? Either way, she shouldn't have had _moments_ with her best friend and she surely shouldn't be lusting for him. It was totally against the laws of friendship. But what the hell. She'd been breaking the rules all day, a few more wouldn't hurt. As a matter of fact, she was going to break the rules again. She already had her next move planned, something completely off the wall. Austin wouldn't see it coming. An evil smile occupied her face while she found the key and unlocked the door.

All is fair in love and war.

* * *

**There you have it, my lovely readers. I felt like we needed to get in touch with their emotions a little. The next chapter is going to be a little steamy, and we're only two or three chapters away from the big steamy event, if you know what I mean, so keep reading, you won't regret it. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. You have no idea how much it makes me happy. I can't stress enough how much I adore you guys and thank you. Seriously, reading your reviews makes me want to strive for the best chapters and update as much as I can. I appreciate it so much. Don't think I don't notice you. I see all of you. Thank you. Times one million. Keep reviewing please. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, and what you want to happen. Maybe you'll see your ideas pop up in the story.**

**I like the reviews that tell me how original the story is. One day I was drawing and it hit me like a brick. What if our two favorite people had to wear blindfolds over a bet?**

**Now i have a HUGE QUESTION! When Austin & Ally finally have their love making scene, do you think they should have on their blindfolds or no? A little spoiler, by the time it happens the bet will be over and there will be a winner. I was thinking it would be spicy if one of them proposed the idea of having a blindfold, but then they wouldn't see the faces of each other. I still haven't made up my mind. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	8. Lost in a Land

**The past few chapters were all third person perspective, mostly in Ally's view and sometimes throwing in some thoughts and emotions of the others. This one is all Austin. He never ends surprising me in some episodes, so I'm nervous at how well I'll portray him, but here it is. Hope you love it!**

* * *

**9 PM**

Austin was a little worried. It took Ally ten minutes to find the key and get out of the room. He thought she'd come out screaming at him like he'd just murdered her bird, but she came out and went straight to the Trish and requested Trish go and get her some ice cream. Then she started talking to Dez and laughed. She even talked to him a little. Ally being mad was scary enough, but her not being mad was the scariest of all. Was it possible to be so mad that you're not mad anymore? He made a mental note to Google it later.

They sat on the benches and continued listening to music. Austin was bored out of his mind. So bored, in fact, that he had once thought of giving up the bet so he could do something more entertaining. Hell, even looking at a wall would be amazing, since he hadn't seen one for hours now. He had to think of his next move, though. Ally would have one soon and it would be good. That girl was so swift when it came to planning things. Her next attack would be vicious, no doubt.

Earlier he didn't exactly want to pull the little lock-in on her, but he wasn't going to let her get away with her little stunt. He was a man. He had a reputation to uphold! She glued his hand to a banjo, for Christ's sake! Not a guitar, not drumsticks, but a banjo! To think he didn't even see it coming.

His mind went back to him freaking out on Dez and Trish and Ally yelling at him. Sure, they'd given him a piece of their mind before, but Ally had never called him a dick, and Trish never called him a child. It was Trish, and she was never the mature one, so hearing her call him a child was a huge insult. He felt bad right after they said it. He felt bad even in the process as they were saying it, so he had to apologize to them and Dez. Dez was always so odd, so happy that actually hearing him upset made him want to break down. Here Austin was being a stubborn fool with a bandana on and Dez was there for him the entire time, but Austin was so mad at him, blaming the whole glue incident on Dez, saying that he should've known what they were doing. Dez may have acted like he had no brain, but he wasn't stupid. If he would've seen them doing it he would have said something. He always had Austin's back. Hell, he'd been giving him his pants since the third grade. That was true friendship right there.

Making up with his friends was joyous. He hated Ally being mad at him, and Trish and Dez being upset with him wasn't exactly a reward, either. Having them happy with him again was possibly the high point in his night. Finally getting to laugh with them again was a relief. They were all a big happy family again.

He stood up from his bench and blindly strode over to the front door and opened it, setting the prop up in front of it so it wouldn't close. It was starting to get stuffy in the room. They'd spent hours in there without leaving so the fresh breeze floating in was nice. Then, like the world hated him, it started to rain. It would've been okay, since there was a little roof over the door, but the wind started to pick up, so the rain carried in and dampened the floor and him, so he had no choice but to close it. He sighed and felt his way back to the benches.

"Hey Ally," Austin said, "I was thinking we could work on a new song as soon as this thing is over. I'm not too good at lyrics but I have a few things in mind that we could write down."

Ally didn't answer him. "She went upstairs," Trish said. "She said not to disturb her and she'd be down in a while."

She didn't want disturbed? What exactly was she doing up there? Was she actually mad at him and didn't want him around? Was she so upset that she needed a moment to compose herself? Why was he asking himself so many questions? Was he going to answer himself, too? That'd just be weird. But she was just talking to him and joking around before he went over to open the door. He'd wait for her a while, but he'd harass her as soon as she was back.

Austin didn't like leaving things on a bad note. Whenever he did disagree with Ally or anybody, for that matter, he always wanted to clear it up right away if it was possible. Sometimes Ally would walk away and say she needed a moment he would follow her right after. Ally hated it, said she needed a minute to calm down and think rationally. Ally was one of those girls with a good head on her shoulders. She knew that she would say things out of anger, so she prevented it by cooling down before they tried to resolve things. That was the correct way to do it. Girls weren't like guys, and Austin knew that. Girls could stay mad until they calmed themselves down. Guys could calm down at the snap of fingers if they wanted to. When Austin was ready to settle things, Ally was usually still mad. He almost always disobeyed her and went to apologize and talk things out right away. She would get even more angry at him for that, since she clearly told him to stay away until she was ready, but he just couldn't stand leaving Ally alone to be mad for all that time. There was no telling what would be going through her mind. Honestly, he was scared she'd eventually think that things would be easier if they took a break.

A break from Ally sounded like torture to him. She was one of the only things he knew. He knew how to sing, to dance, play every instrument he could get his hands on, how to give a massage, how to make people laugh, how to keep people entertained, how to be with a girl, and he knew Ally. He knew spending time with Ally, her favorite food, her favorite color, favorite movie, all of her embarrassing traits, habits, and memories, and he even knew what she was going to say next sometimes. Ally was one of the things he was skilled at. She never failed to interest him. This confused him, because he didn't know what he felt towards Ally, and he didn't know how she felt towards him. That's why he had to change the bet, and had to get that kiss. It would tell him how he really felt towards him, and maybe how she really felt about him, too.

He was over thinking things, something he didn't do too often. Only Ally had that effect on him. He had a feeling he already knew the answer to his questions. But right now Ally wasn't back yet, and it was bugging him to no end. He had to go investigate, so he stood up and slowly strode to the steps, not wanting to trip and fall or run into anything.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked him. She wasn't going to let him disturb Ally, so he had to think of something good, something that Trish wouldn't press too hard.

"Can't a man take a piss around here?" he said, over-exaggerating it on purpose. He had to make it believable. He forgot to add acting in his list of abilities. He was pretty damn good at that too, if he must say so himself. Maybe Ally was right earlier. His ego was just a tad big, but it was never rude. He couldn't stand guys that were so into themselves that they felt the need to downgrade other people and only hang with people they felt were outstanding characters, too.

"Carry on," Trish said. He smiled at that. Trish had the tendency to be dramatic sometimes. It wouldn't have been so funny if she wouldn't have said it with a British accent.

He walked up the steps, acting like he was going to the bathroom but instead went for the practice room. He stood outside the door for a minute. He could hear noises coming from the inside. What exactly was going on in there? And was that Ally moaning? He pressed his ear to the door and strained to listen. Sure enough, Ally let out a long, throaty moan, just like the one she let out earlier when he caressed her hips. Oh, how he loved that noise. It shocked him to no end, but loved it all the same. His mouth dropped open when she did it again, this time a quicker, higher pitched one. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? There was no way; he didn't think Ally did things like that, especially not in the sofa in the practice room of her workplace with her friends downstairs. He had figure out if she was really doing that or if he was just crazy.

He was a little nervous that he'd be caught, but he twisted the doorknob painfully slow, being as quiet as humanly possible, and slid the door open. He swore it took him a whole two minutes to open it up just enough for him to slip inside, and another two minutes to close it. He knew the door squeaked, and if she heard it she'd immediately stop and get angry with him for catching her in such and embarrassing moment.

He stood right in front of the door. Ally was quiet for a minute. He thought she'd heard him. At least she wasn't cheating. She didn't see him so she still had her blindfold on. He inwardly smiled. He knew Ally wouldn't cheat. She had too much of a conscience to do that. It would just eat her up inside.

Ally let out another moan, deep and long just like the first one he'd ever heard from her. His mouth dropped open and he felt his cheeks get as hot as a flame. Yes, she was doing exactly what he thought she was. She had to be. They sounded so…so delicious. It turned him on. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say that it didn't phase him at all. It was moments like this that really made him question his emotions towards Ally. He wondered exactly what she was doing, like what she was doing it with, where she was doing it, and what she looked like. Was her face screwed up in pleasure? Were her fingers grazing the outside or did she go all in, go big or go home?

She moaned again, high-pitched, and then again, and again, all in just a few seconds. "Ooohhh….so good," she moaned.

That was it. He was officially turned on. There was a stirring in his pants he couldn't exactly ignore. His eyes opened under his bandana and he tried his hardest to see through it, but the material was thick and black, there was no hope. Ally was touching herself and he didn't even get to see? What kind of shit was that? It pissed him off, to be completely honest. He stepped closer, careful to not make the floorboards squeak under his feet, knowing she would instantly stop and do a lap around the room to make sure nobody was around, and then he would be caught. Her moans were even more enticing from up close.

And for the first time in his life, he admitted to himself that he wanted to make her moan again. He wanted to be the reason she sounded so…in pleasure, not because of her stupid fingers. He could do so much more to her than her fingers ever could. He stepped closer and closer until he guessed he was only about three feet from the sofa. Hopefully she didn't get up. He didn't exactly think about that one, but he would deal with it if it came. Ally would never forgive him if she caught him listening to her like this.

She moaned and moaned, and his curiosity only grew. Ally Dawson was a freak! Who would have known that? Goes to show just how many things he knew about her that nobody else did. When she moaned again she sounded like she was close. When she did it again, she sounded like she was even closer. He was determined to see her face when it happened. He would take the bandana off and watch just that moment, and he wouldn't tell a single soul, not even Dez. He would watch her face twisted and contorted in pleasure, and then he would put it back on, leave the room, and act like it had never happened. She moaned again. He could tell she was only seconds away, and there was no way in hell he was going to miss it.

He put his hands to the front of the bandana and grasped the edges, prepared to push it up just enough to see what was happening, so technically it wouldn't be off. Well, not completely off. Ally had a guilty conscience, and so did Austin. It was huge, actually, but if he got to see what he was about to see, it wouldn't eat at him at all, not for a second. It would totally be worth it. He only pushed the bandana up just a little, not even enough for him to even see the floor, he didn't get to see anything when he heard the doorknob twist. He pushed the bandana back down the little amount that he moved it and quickly hopped back from the sofa, being a little louder than he wanted to be. He was busted now.

The door swung open, and right after it did, Ally moaned again. She had to hear the door open. There was no way she didn't. It was loud as hell! What was going on? He was getting frustrated. "Buddy!" Dez yelled, and Ally moaned again.

"Dez?" Austin asked, so confused as to what was going on. "What's going on?"

He heard Dez's footsteps coming closer and ending right beside him. "I'm saving you is what's going on. Me, being the best friend I am, decided to follow you. I heard exactly what you heard and I knew right away what Ally was doing. That's very rude, Ally. You almost had him there for a moment."

Ally moaned again, only this time it was cut off in the middle by her giggling. That evil scheming little giggle of hers. "What did I do?" He heard her get up and walk over to them. "I'm just enjoying my ice cream. It's not my fault Austin had to spy on me. I told you guys to stay downstairs and not to bother me."

Oh, she was good, alright, but he could be better. "Ally, that's so not right!" Austin yelled, embarrassed at himself and what he thought. His boner was long gone now, lost in a land far, far away. He was never going to live this one down.

Ally laughed again. "It's not my fault your teenage, male hormones lead you to think something perverted out of every situation you find yourself in." He was so close to losing the bet and she knew it. "I even videotaped it, so if you took your bandana off you might as well say something now, because _I will_ see it later."

He was mad now, both embarrassed and let down. He thought that was a little low for Ally to do. Yeah, it was a good one and he almost lost it, but for some reason he took it as a personal insult, like his wanting for her was just a game to Ally. He rolled his eyes under the black cloth. "Go ahead and check it. You won't see anything." On that note he walked away, not wanting to be there any longer, completely embarrassed and ashamed of himself, letting his hormones get in the way of having clear thoughts. He should have seen that one coming, because Ally would never do that. It all seemed stupid to him now.

He went to the bathroom and closed the door around him, lifting the seat up and unzipping his pants to pee. As he was doing his deed, he looked down at the sink and the cupboard below it. If Ally wanted to hit below his belt, he would, too. It takes two to tango.

And two can play that game.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I had a ton of fun writing it, and it took a whole hour. I wanted it to be perfect for you guys, because you all deserve it. I'm loving the reviews and support I'm recieving. Some of you requested some answers for Austin's decisions in the past, so I had him reflect on some things so you would see his reasonings more clearly. I feel like it's a little out of character of him, but this is my story, and I'm quite happy with the way I portrayed him, though I was nervous at first.**

**I love this chapter, and hopefully you all will, too. As you know, I love spoiling my readers, so I update pretty quickly because you all want me to, but I'm done for the night, so you will just have to tune in tomorrow, and I have school until three and then some errands to run so it might be a little late tomorrow for another update.**

**However, if I recieve a bunch of reviews I might just sit down and do another one either tonight or in the morning before I go to school. Sorry, but I love my reviews. What can I say? I'm like a review prostitue. I put my stories out there for everybody to see for reviews. First comparing my need for reviews to crack, now to prostitution. I think that alone deserves a review.**

**I always talk a lot at the end of reviews, because I like keeping in touch with my readers. I try to keep in nonboring though. What do you guys think about them? Should I shut up, or do you enjoy them as much as I do? In a different note, I recieved some answers about the question I asked at the end of the last chapter, and you guys inspired me. I now know exactly what I'm going to do, but I'm not telling, so you'll just have to wait and see. I'm starting to gain quite the amount of followers and I love ya for it.**

**I'm starting to get a couple favorite reviewers. Like I said, I notice each and every one of you, don't think I just read them and go on about my business. I take it all to heart and I re-read most of them. You really do inspire me, don't think that I'm lying. Like I said earlier, we're all one big internet family, and I'm glad you all like my story. For years I've been writing on paper, saving them for only me to see. But I think you guys deserve to read them and enjoy them just as much as me. Keep reviewing please, and I'll keep updating as quick as I have been, and this story isn't over until it's over. Hand on the bible, I will not abandon this story. You like it too much, and I'm having way too much fun to do that. **

**This chapter was a bit steamy, even though it turned out to be Ally just innocently enjoying her ice cream. Do you think she was rude? Do you feel bad for Ross? What do you want in the next chapter? What do you think will happen? What was your favorite parts? A penny for your thoughts, I love hearing what you all think. So review. DO IT (: Love you guys!**


	9. Now or Never

**I'd like to take a moment to appreciate some of my reviewers, like ****Freeakinhottielover, Isazu, bookworm3 who has been following me from story 1, AurauraxxSparks, and the biggest shout out would have to go to Anggiemon! Love your reviews! ****I'm gaining a lot of support here and I love it!**

**Also, everybody should check out AuRauraxxSparks' new story 18 Going On 6: Coming Soon. I'm stoked to read it and I think you all will be too.**

**I liked writing in Austin's view for the last chapter, so here we turn between Austin and Ally. I'm not sure what I'll write yet. I don't really plan things I just go with the flow. That's when I write the best, and I just woke up. Yes, it is 4 PM. Don't judge me! I so did not go to school today (: Ahahaha. Enjoy!**

* * *

**10 PM**

At first she didn't feel bad about it. When Dez walked in she was actually mad. Austin thought he was sly, like she didn't hear him as soon as he came into the door. He stood there for a full five minutes, so she was sure he was close to losing or he really did. Good thing she really did videotape it. She took the camera downstairs for her and Trish to watch and see if Austin really did take his blindfold off. She didn't feel bad until she replayed it, and Ally and Trish watched in amazement the effect that Ally had had on him. She'd never seen his face so red, and she'd never seen him react to a girl so much. He really thought Ally was touching herself. Was he that naïve to think she'd really do that? She thought he knew her better than that.

She replayed his reaction to Dez walking in and saving him and her heart dropped. He really was about to take his blindfold off. He started to move it. If it wouldn't have been for Dez, Ally would have won the whole thing a while ago. She turned the video off and heard Trish sigh. Yeah, she had to find Austin and apologize. She took that one a little too far. She went to the benches and sat down. Austin and Dez had left right after Austin came out of the bathroom, so she would just have to wait until they got back. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

* * *

Austin and Dez sat at a little table at the food court, both wearing their pajama pants and wife beater tank-tops, but to enthralled in their conversation to care about the looks they were receiving.

"I don't know, Austin," Dez said, sounding serious for probably the fifth time Austin had ever heard in his life. "There are still people here. Ally would be so upset."

Austin nodded his head like he was on crack. "I know, but there's not that many people here. The mall closes in an hour, Dez. It's now or never."

Dez looked at him for a few minutes. "How did you even find it?"

Austin smirked. "It was in her box of pads."

Dez shook his head at his best friend, disapproving. "I'm not going to do that. I can't do that. I won't do that."

Austin narrowed his brown eyes at his friend. He was supposed to be his assistant, not Ally's, so why was he sticking up for her? "Either you do this for me or I'll tell Trish you like her." He didn't like pulling the blackmail card on him, but he left him no choice. Apparently if you needed things done, you had to do them yourself, and Austin was taking matters into his own hands.

Dez's eyes grew to the size of platters. "How did you know?"

"Dude, I've been your best friend since the third grade. I know everything about you."

Dez didn't have to think twice before he agreed to help him. That was supposed to be his secret for only him to know. He feared Trish would end their friendship after she found out, and he would have rather had her in his life as a friend as opposed to nothing at all, even though he wanted to be with her. Sometimes you couldn't get exactly what you wanted, only second best, and having Trish as his friend was good enough for him.

* * *

Ally was still seated on the bench, growing impatient with waiting for the return of her two friends. Trish was seated on the front counter swinging her dangling feet back and forth, every now and then hitting the counter, which was starting to infuriate Ally. She hated little annoying clicks. It had always been a pet peeve of hers. She was about to tell her to shut up when she stopped on her own, thank the Lord. Trish got up and moved to sit down right beside Ally.

It was still raining outside, so they most likely didn't leave the mall. They had gone out the back doors which lead straight into the mall hallway, so they were still inside. She doubted they would leave without telling her goodbye, especially not Dez. The rules were that they had to stay together in the mall all night, so if they left the property she would assume that as a forfeit. Maybe she would be seeing Magic Mike after all.

_"Attention, attention!"_

Ally stood to her feet. Somebody was talking over the mall's speakers that broadcasted over the entire building from the stores to the hallways and bathrooms. "Trish, did that sound like Austin to you?"

"Yeah…it did."

She was confused now. Austin wasn't allowed to access the speakers, which were in the main office. If the security guards found him in there they would kick him out, and he wouldn't be allowed to return to the mall for an allotted time period, which meant that they wouldn't be writing songs or working in the practice room for at least thirty days. Why would he take that risk? What was he about to say?

_"No, just repeat it to me and I'll read it. No, dude, I can't read brail! How did brail get into this conversation? You said you'd help so now you have to! Just open it, yeah that page is fine, and repeat it to me. I'll announce it."_

Oh no, she was starting to panic. What exactly were they about to read? She stood up and quickly walked to the front of the room, closer to the speaker to hear them better. Whatever they were doing, it was too late to stop them now. She would just have to wait and see.

_"Okay everybody, tonight we have a special announcement from a sixteen year old girl that you all might know very well."_

Oh no…oh no! He wasn't doing what she thought he was. No, she didn't know that yet. She wouldn't blame him until-

_"Today was perfect. This is the day where I decided that I like the beach now. We went down, just me and him, since our friends had started their first day of work just a few hours ago, and we still had a lot of time to kill before they got back."_

Ally was mortified, her body starting to tremble in both nerves, embarrassment, and betrayal. He bottom lip started to tremble. "They're reading my book!"

_"It was quite nice, actually. He laid out his giant blanket and we laid down on it, lying back and looking out at the clouds. He never cared much for cloud watching, but it shocked me when he pointed out a cloud. He said it looked like a baby holding a can of soda. For once I agreed with him. It did look like a baby holding a can of soda. I was starting to rub off on him. I laughed for half and hour straight at that thought and he asked me at least ten times what was so funny."_

Trish saw the horror on my face. "Ally, let's go to the office and stop them," she suggested. "They can't get away with this."

Ally could only shake her hate, afraid if she talked that she'd sound as pathetic as she looked. It could have been any other page they chose, but they just had to open it to that one. The whole event was wrong. They were reading her personal and private thoughts to everybody in the mall. Sure, they didn't say her name, but it was embarrassing enough that Dez and Austin were reading it. She only ever game Austin two rules: be on time when he needed to be, and don't touch her fucking book. How hard was that? Her hands that were relaxed at her sides started to shake, her nerves getting the best of her.

_"To top it all off, he didn't chase a single girl around the beach like a lost little boy. I don't even think he checked a girl out. If he did, I surely didn't notice. It was just like the old days, before he got all hormonal and girl obsessed. At one point he dropped ice cream on himself."_

Ally's eyes were closed tight under her blindfold, her hands balling into fists. As much as she hated it, Austin reciting the words in her book took her back to the memory. She remembered every detail like it was yesterday. She wished he would stop reading now. He'd already embarrassed her to the point of no return. He got her back. He should just stop now. But no, that wasn't Austin. He didn't start things and not finish them. She knew him well enough to know that.

_"I couldn't help but laugh. It was so cute, especially when he got all red and embarrassed. Then he ate it off his shirt, which was beyond disgusting, but that's a boy for ya, right? The sun was bright, the weather hot, and the constant breeze cool and refreshing. One time he looked at me. He just told me a joke."_

It was coming up, and the tears started to well in Ally's eyes. She couldn't see Trish, but she knew her eyes were on her, waiting to see her reaction. She shook her head, trying to fight the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. She dared him to keep going, she wanted him to keep going. It would give her reason to give up on him. If he stopped now she would forgive him, and she didn't want to. She wanted to be mad at him for days. She wanted to dislike him for it.

_"His eyes were so bright and happy, the biggest, most adorable smile on his face, and his blonde hair blowing in the breeze. I'll never forget the way he looked at that moment, cheesing at his joke. His joke wasn't even remotely funny, it was actually really stupid. It made no sense at all. It was so stupid, in fact, that I can't even remember what it was."_

The tears started to brim over and fall down her cheeks, only to get absorbed by the blindfold. She was thankful for that. At least Trish wouldn't be able to tell that she was crying. "Austin, please stop," she said to herself. "Dez, stop reading it to him." She wanted to find a hole and crawl into it. She would rather have been on a stage in front of a million people than be where she was standing now.

_"But I laughed anyways. It was a real, genuine laugh. It wasn't forced at all. When I laughed, he started to laugh, too. We sat there, both laughing, completely enjoying the moment. It was like nothing existed but us. I think that was when I realized I have feelings I can't ignore. He doesn't know, but I can't pretend anymore, I can't push the thoughts away."_

She let out a choked sob and felt Trish's hand on her back, rubbing in slow circles. She knew she was only trying to soothe her, but the extra sympathy only made her cry harder. And boy did she ever sob. She turned and put her face in Trish's shoulder, crying like she had just lost her puppy. It was about to happen, and she didn't want to hear it, but there was no escape. The rain outside matched her mood perfectly, cold and hard.

_"I have feelings for him. I can't describe them. I'm so close to starting to fall for my best friend, and his name is Aus-"_

Trish wrapped her arms around Ally and shook her head. Ally tried to regain herself, knowing it was inevitable that she would see Austin again, and she didn't want him to see her like this.

_"Dude, turn this thing off…hurry! I don't know, I think it's either this button or that one. Just press-"_

The announcement was cut off, and there Ally stood with her heart ripped out of her chest. She back out of Trish's hold and stood there, tears still falling, soaking through the blindfold and dampening her cheeks. She would stand there and wait for him, so she could tell him what she thought. So she could tell him she hated him.

* * *

Austin and Dez were zipping full speed through the hallways to get back to Sonic Boom, holding Ally's book in his hands and Dez's arm in the other. He hadn't taken the blindfold off yet, which he didn't know why, because Ally probably took hers off already. If she didn't he would be worried. That meant she was going to retaliate, and he didn't want to see how nasty that would be.

He just read Ally's feelings aloud for the whole mall to hear, feelings he didn't even know she had. For a moment he was happy to hear that, finally getting the answer he needed. All happiness was quickly washed away when he realized what he'd done and what Ally was going to do when he came to face her. Now he understood why Ally always left to calm down after a fight, so she didn't do or say anything that was totally uncalled for. He had grabbed her book and blackmailed Ally out of anger. He was going to pay for it.

"Dez," Austin said, breathless from running, "I'm really sorry, man. I shouldn't have made you do that. I'm a terrible friend and I owe you forever."

"Don't worry bout it, Buddy. I forgive you."

Dez may have forgave him, but he knew Ally wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

**Trouble in paradise. What do you think Ally will say to him? What do you think he'll say to her? Oh, some of you are gonna be mad but hey, you can't know what happiness is without experiencing misery, right? I'm gonna upload a few chapters today so stay tuned and check back frequently.**

**On another note, I have a total of THREE STORIES planned out for after this, and they're all Austin & Ally, just because it's so easy for me to write about them, and I love it! I don't want to openly announce them on here because I don't want anybody to steal my ideas. I'd have to say I'd be mad about it. They're crazy awesome, and so totally original. I'm sure one or two authors in different catagories might have thought about it, but I feel like it'll rock the austin & ally genre.**

**I'm not sure if I want to write another one tonight or just sit down and write as much as I can today, as I have no plans. If I get some reviews I might give you another one now. Hint Hint *cough. DO IT! Love ya'll.**


	10. Congratulations

**Another moment to appreciate my reviewers. I want to give a thanks to AuRauraxxSparks, as usual, for her amazingly hilarious review. If only you knew what was going to happen. You'd be shocked. Because it's sorta like what you said you don't want to happen. You'll just have to see. Another thanks to Dream-to-reality123, your review was hilarious! I loved it, and yes, I will read your story (: I'm extremely busy writing this today, but tonight I will start to read your supernatural story. I read the summary and I'm completely interested. Kudos to you, it's so completely original it's insane.**

**On another note, here is chapter ten and I hope you all like it. I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews by the end of the story. Will you all help me? This is going to be fully in Ally's view, and I hope you all like it. And yes, playing with emotions is quite fun. Prepare to have your hearts broken. Will things get better? I don't know. You'll have to read.**

* * *

Ally found herself standing in the middle of the store, her hands balled into fists at her sides and her body still trembling from her nervous break down. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, all she could do was stand there. Austin and Dez had rushed in, their footsteps stopping right in front of Ally. She was embarrassed, more than she had ever been in her sixteen years. Austin had her heart, but now she just wanted it back. She was still crying, her blindfold wet. There was no doubt that Trish and Dez could see, but Austin still had his blindfold on. She told Trish to nudge her if it was off and she didn't. After all he had done he still wanted to win. Did he not care about what he'd just done to her? Did it not matter to him that he tore her heart out of her chest and stepped all over it?

She didn't talk for a while, she couldn't. She knew if she spoke that her voice would betray her. She didn't want him to know she was crying. She didn't want to look like a wimp. "Explain yourself," she told him. She praised herself for sounding careless, like Austin was nothing to her and the situation didn't bother her a bit. Inside she was screaming, and on the outside she was crying, but Austin knew none of that, and she wanted to keep it that way. She wanted to hear his entire piece, and then she would go from there. She didn't know why she bothered to give him a chance. She was leaving either way.

"Ally, I'm so sorry," he said, sounding breathless and guiltier than he did when he apologized for freaking out on Dez. It was sad, really, but she wasn't going to cave. She had a soft spot for Austin but it was time for it to harden. It was time for her to move on. "I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me.

"I was just so mad about the ice cream thing. I was embarrassed and angry with myself and you so I wanted to get you back. I found your book and I forced Dez to help me. I told him if he didn't help me that I'd tell Trish that he liked her. I'm sorry I just ratted you out Dez but it wasn't your fault and Ally needs to know that."

Somewhere beside her she heard Trish gasp. Well, that was a little unexpected, but it wasn't going to throw her off. Good for Trish and Dez. Maybe that would finally settle things between them.

"I'm sorry, Ally. Here, take her book, Trish. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was heat of the moment and I thought it was brilliant. I thought it'd make you feel how I was feeling and then maybe you'd be sorry, but mine was so much worse. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I read the last part of it, and I found out how you feel about me. I shouldn't have found out that way. You would've told me when you're ready. I'm sorry, but to be honest, Ally, I don't regret reading your book. I only regret reading it so that everybody could hear. I'm glad I found out how you feel about me, because I've been trying so hard this whole time to win so I can kiss you and see what I feel, because I like you too, Ally. Actually, I like you a lot, and I thought kissing you would help me realize if I was just curious or if I really do have these feelings for you. I want to have you in my life, Ally, however I can, whether it's friendship or something more. If you forgive me I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you and showing you just how special you are to me. The last thing I wanted was to lose you from this. Please, please forgive me, Ally. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't."

Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Ally and Austin were blind, and Trish and Dez were staring at each other. More honesty was thrown on the table in the last two minutes than in the past year. Ally stood for a minute. Austin had just admitted his feelings back to her and for some reason it only made her want to cry even more. Why was that? He was sorry, she knew that, but was her love for him just a game? He sure as hell never paid her so much attention until today, until they were locked in the mall together. What would happen tomorrow? He would have his blindfold off doing whatever he wanted and she would be at the shop working. Would he still pursue her then or would he be at the beach following around half-naked girls? She absolutely hated when she asked herself questions that she didn't know the answer to. All she knew at that moment was that her heart had been open to Austin. He now knew everything about her. She had no more secrets. Her one thing she hid from Austin was the thing he used against her. Sure, he apologized, and he sounded sorry, but she was so mad at him. She didn't trust him, and she didn't think he deserved to be forgiven.

For once in her life, she wanted to stop thinking about what she would do next, so she did. She stopped thinking and went with what her heart was telling her, and right now her heart was telling her to get the hell out of there. She wanted to go home and sleep in her bed. She wanted to sit in the bottom of the shower and cry. She wanted to be as far away from Austin Moon as humanly possible. She only had one thought running through her mind. She should've gone to that music school in New York.

She reached up and pulled her blindfold off, her wet face greeted by cold air. Ah, she could see once again. It'd been hours since she'd seen anything, and the first thing that she put her eyes on was Austin. He still had his blindfold on, so she reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it up and setting her blindfold in it, then she took a step back from him and watched him take his off. His eyes fixed on hers, squinting from the sudden light. His frown deepened, she guessed from seeing that she was crying moments ago. She wasn't now, though. She was too determined to cry. "Congratulations," she muttered, her voice nasally from having cried, "you win." She shook her head and focused her eyes past Austin to the rain outside. "I started it, so I'm going to end it." She walked right past him but stops when a surge of anger goes through her. She stopped but didn't turn to face him. "If it isn't clear, we aren't friends anymore, and I want you to stay away from me and stay away from this store." That was all she had to say so she grabbed her bag from the counter and her book from Trish before she stepped out into the pouring rain. She had no umbrella and her house was a ten minute walk away, but she was going to do it.

She was crying again. This time it wasn't for what Austin had done to her, but because she had just said goodbye to Austin Moon, the only boy she had ever loved.

* * *

**Shortest chapter I've ever written in my entire life. I apologize, I fucking hate this chapter. I wasn't feeling it at all. I don't know why. It just sucks to me. BUT GUESS WHAT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE IT CHAPTER. JUICCYYYYY. It's rated M for a reason, and next chapter you'll see why. I'm fist pumping in excitement. I might give it to you tonight. Do you think I should?**


	11. When You Kissed Me

**I want to start of by saying AuRauraxxSparks totally made me write this. I was going to make you all suffer and wait, but if I put this up here now, she puts hers up tomorrow. You have her to thank!**

**This chapter might break your heart. You're going to be mad because I made them not end up together but hey, you'll get over it. At least they end up as friends, right?**

**On another note, I love that you all want me to review so bad. I was thinking about uploading a document saying Chapter 11 and then just having an author's note saying that I'll upload it this weekend, but I can't do that to you guys. You've all been so nice to me. You ready? I don't think you can handle it, but I'll give it to you anyways.**

**Shoutout to ****R5GirlyPenguin, jocelynjude, Astrawberry11, CrazyRedHead97, Isazu, and AuRauraxxSparks.**** Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. Can you believe it's almost over? A thank you to everybody who reviewed and who have been with me through day one. Sad moment ): It's okay, though, I have more stories already planned for the future. Happy moment (:**

* * *

**12 AM**

Austin waited until it was done raining before he started his journey to Ally's house. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he knew exactly what he was going to do, if Ally would let him. He had a few surprises in his back pocket that he was hoping he would get to pull out, but it all depended on if Ally forgave him or not. He cut through the yards, not only wanting to get there fast but not wanting the rain to pick up again.

He gave her some time to go home and cool down before he went to her, first talking to Dez and Trish, then visiting his house to change. He decided not to dress drastic, wearing simple black sweatpants, his white tank, and his black loafers with no socks. Yes, Austin Moon owned a pair of loafers. He never left the house in them, saving himself from the embarrassment, but he wanted to be comfortable when he went to Ally. He was already nervous enough. He must've looked in the mirror thirty times before he left, fixing every single hair that was out of place, soaking his body in cologne. Nervous didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

The walk to Ally's seemed to fly by. Time always went quick when you weren't prepared for something. Hell, if he knew exactly what he was going to say the walk would've taken forever. He found himself standing under Ally's balcony in no time. It was time to go monkey status. He'd climbed up Ally's balcony a million times, each time almost breaking his neck.

He made his way to the tree right beside her house and climbed up, grabbing the spots he usually did, putting his feet where he did each time, and pulled himself up to one of the highest limbs. From there he stuck his leg out and onto the little roof above the first story, pushing himself off and landing right on the little roof beside a window, which happened to be the window of her father's room. The curtains were closed, as usual, but he still ducked and moved swiftly past it. He had to jump and grab onto the posts of her balcony railing, using all of his strength to pull himself up and over. He was out of breath by the time he was standing outside of her glass doors. Her glass sliding door was cracked just the slightest bit.

It was now or never. He tapped on the door just loud enough for Ally to hear it, and then he waited for her to come to the door. His hands were shaking slightly. "You've got this, Austin." Only Ally had the ability to make him so nervous. He performed for hundreds of people and not once was he ever as nervous as he was now, not even at the Internet Music Awards. After thirty seconds he realized that Ally wasn't coming to the door, so he knocked again and waited. His heart started to thump out of his chest.

But Ally never came and he was starting to wonder if she hadn't heard him or if she was ignoring him. He put his face next to the crack and looked around for Ally. He could barely see anything, just the edge of her bed and the TV in the corner. It wasn't on. Was Ally home? She had to be. Why would she leave her house and leave her door open? He stuck his hand in the crack and slid it open about an inch just to see more clearly. Now he saw Ally. She was lying on her bed with her back facing Austin, propped up on one arm, her other arm moving viciously. By the looks of it she was writing. So he knocked again and watched her reaction. She didn't even budge. He didn't come here just to knock and walk home, so he slid her door open, a little loudly, and stepped in, creating as much noise as he could without waking up Mr. Dawson. Ally never turned around. What the hell was going on?

He walked over to her bed so slowly that he could have compared it to a lion stalking its prey. He realized that she was writing and that she had headphones on, something he didn't notice earlier. She would no doubt be mad at him for entering her room without permission, but he had no choice. Besides, she had to know he would come. If she didn't want him there then she would've closed her door and locked it. He took that as an invitation.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it go. He just looked at her for a while, admiring her form relaxing on the bed, wearing different clothes than she was earlier. She changed into a gown, a short white one with thin straps. It hung loose on her body but made up for it in shortness, only coming down to almost mid-thigh. He never realized just how long her legs were, and how tan her skin was. Looking at her, he couldn't find one blemish on her. Great, now he was even more nervous.

He sat on the edge of her bed right beside her feet. Ally must have felt it because she popped up like a bat out of hell. She realized it was him and relaxed a little, taking her headphones off and moving her book to the nightstand beside her bed. She turned her eyes on him, her big brown, chocolate eyes he adored so much. She was mad at him, oh yes. Her cherry lips instantly curved into a frown. They look more appetizing than ever. She was mad, but all he could think about was how sexy she looked.

"What're you doing here, Austin?" she asked him, sounding completely exasperated and drained. Was he really that much of a bother. "I told you to stay away from me."

He shook his head. "Ally, I refuse to not be friends with you. You may not consider me your friend, but you're still my best friend," he stated, "whether you like it or not."

Her mouth opened like she was about to say something, but he put his fingers to her lips. "I said I was sorry, and I meant it. I'll get down on my hands and knees and kiss your feet if it meant you'd forgive me. I'll perform one of your cheesy, sappy love songs. I'll go and ask Mindy out on a date if you want me to."

Sadness filled her eyes. It was like she was fighting some internal battle and she wanted to win but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I-"

He chuckled, ending her sentence. "Are you, Ally? If this is what you really want then you shouldn't be sorry. You shouldn't feel bad about this at all if it's what you actually what."

He watched her eyes fall to his hands that moved to her calf. He'd never seen her look so sad before, and to think that he was the reason why was purely heartbreaking. He wasn't going to leave until it was fixed, until Ally made the right decision. If she told him they were done, he would leave and stay away from her. If she didn't say those exact words to him then he'd never give up on her. Not even when they were old and in wheelchairs.

She finally shook her head at him. "It's late and I'm not in the mood. Please get out of my room."

No, he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not leaving until you tell me that it'll all be okay or that we're done." He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I'm not leaving until you say it, Ally."

She started to cry, and it broke his heart but it needed to be done. No more games, no more secrets. It all needed to be thrown on the table. "Please," she whimpered.

He wanted to cry, too, but he wasn't a Moon and the Moon's didn't cry. "I want to love you, Ally. Will you let me or not?" He sighed. "Just tell me and I'll go."

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, tears still falling out. "It's done."

* * *

Austin stood on the outside of her balcony doors, listening to her close the door behind him. His world was breaking around him and he didn't know what to do about it. He lost the only thing that really mattered to him. Ally was the only girl for him and he couldn't have her. He wanted to be pissed off at her, but he couldn't. He deserved it, right? He put his hands on the side of the railing, about to climb over when he looked down at the ground. "Maybe I should just jump." He felt pathetic, like one of those dudes who get broken up with and threaten to kill themselves. He laughed at guys like that in the past, and here he was, more pathetic than them, wanting to jump over a girl he wasn't even dating.

He shook his head and sighed. He'd never been so lost in his entire life. How would he ever make music again? He didn't even want to if Ally wasn't the one helping him. Life was a rollercoaster, and he officially wanted off of it. He'd rather walk around the amusement park. Did that even make sense?

He turned around and looked at her door. He heard her close it but it was still cracked a little. Was it broken? Whatever, it wasn't his problem. He had things to do tomorrow, unimportant girls to chase, and he needed his beauty sleep. Her words just kept ringing in his head, 'it's done.' He hiked his body up and onto the railing, staring out onto the grass below him. Winning that bet meant nothing now if he didn't even get to receive his kiss. Wait, she owed him a kiss.

* * *

Ally sat on her bed with her face resting in her hands, trying her hardest not to cry again. She really didn't want to say that to Austin, but it was done and she wasn't going to bawl all night over it. She had work the next morning and she needed her beauty sleep. Staying up all night thinking about Austin Moon wasn't going to help her position.

She lifted her head up, eyes closed, and took deep breaths. Her counselor taught her to calm herself after she'd lost her mother, and it'd worked ever since. When she opened her eyes, Austin was standing directly in front of her. Confused, she looked at the glass door that was closed. She had closed the door and locked it. How the hell did he get it? Was her door broken? She looked back at Austin who was looking at her with this look on his face. She'd never seen it and she had no idea what it was.

"You never said 'we're done,'" he stated flatly. He was right, she never said it. He looked at her for a while longer. "You still owe me a kiss."

She was about to whine in protest, but she had no time. Before she could even think of a reply Austin had his lips on hers. It was awkward. He was kissing her but she wasn't kissing back, too stunned to do anything. His lips were soft and warm. She never really wondered what his lips would be like but if she did, she would expect them to be just as they were now.

He pulled back and looked at her. "That was not a kiss."

The corners of her mouth twitched. How in the world did she want to laugh right now? He started to move in on her again and her heart rate increased. She decided that she'd kiss him back, just this once. She closed her eyes, and for the first time, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were kissing…and it was fucking amazing.

* * *

He pulled back and looked at Ally. Her eyes were half open and her mouth was opened just the slightest bit. She looked dazed, her eyes masked with lust. He kissed her again, and again, and again until he worked up the nerve to introduce his tongue to the situation. At first she wasn't having it, her lips as tight as a vault at the bank, but soon enough she gave in, and her tongue dance shyly with his. He was nervous at what she'd do, not how he was doing. He knew he was a good kisser and he knew what to do with a girl, but this wasn't just any girl, this was Ally. He was scared of whether or not she'd like it or if she'd be angry with him.

After a full two minutes of attacking her lips, he decided it was time to taste her neck. He kissed it, sucked it, licked it, nibbled it, and kissed it again, eliciting little noises from her. That wasn't good enough. He wanted to hear her moan. He chose the spot where her neck and shoulder met, right over her jugular, and sucked lightly. That did it. She let out a small, low moan just loud enough for him to hear.

Getting some more confidence he decided to push her back onto her bed. Her eyes opened right up for that one. She was about to talk but he kissed her again, gentle this time, loving. He straddled her hips, his knees on each side of her hips and his hands on either side of her head, supporting his weight and holding himself up so his body wasn't touching Ally at all. He wanted to calm her down, not make her nervous.

He chose to feast on her collarbone this time, tracing it with his tongue. Ally really liked that, judging by the way her hands wound themselves into his hair. Deciding to take it a step further, his hands moved up to poke one of her boobs.

Ally's eyes popped open and she looked at him but never broke their kiss. Austin smiled into the kiss, and, deciding that it was okay, he cupped her right one, loving the way it felt in his hand: soft, warm, and just the right amount. They felt perfect. It was killing him to know what they looked like, but Ally had on a dress. That meant taking it off would leave her halfway exposed and he didn't want to rush her.

He felt her hands leave his hair and traveled under his tank-top to rub over his back. Her nails dug into the top of his back and traveled the whole way down to the bottom of it. He arched and let out a long shiver. Ally giggled at him and his cheeks went red. Feeling unmanly, he pulled her straps to her shoulders and looked at her for a moment, silently asking her if it was okay to continue. When she nodded, he pulled her dress down a little to reveal her chest to him. He only got to look at her for a second before her arms flew to cover herself.

"Don't look at them," she whispered, her eyes focusing on anything besides him.

He chuckled. "What's the point in letting me take it off if I can't see. Ally, you're perfect. Everything is about you is perfect. Now let me see em." He laughed but she didn't. It was time to pull out his back-up plan.

She looked at him, confusion written on her face. "I don't understand."

He had placed her blindfold in her hand. "I've never seen you so confident, so free as you were when you were wearing this. Maybe it'll help… Do you want to try?"

She only stared at him for a while, thinking about the situation. He didn't care if she said yes or if she said no, he just wanted to touch the girl. Her moans were a drug to him. He needed more. "Will you wear one, too?"

He had to think about that one. He would get to touch her, but he wouldn't be able to see her? Now that was a hard decision. He sighed, but ended up agreeing. She was elated, he was defeated. He tied hers on first before putting on his, instantly greeted by the darkness. He didn't miss it much. He was glad Ally had given up earlier so he could finally take his off. Jesus, he just wanted to see her titties. Was that such a bad thing?

When both blindfolds were on, he leaned down and kissed Ally again, only parting to strip himself of his shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in only his pink boxers. He mostly did it so Ally would be comfortable enough to let him take off her dress. He pulled her dress down, over her knees and feet, and finally tossed it to the floor somewhere in the direction of the balcony. He kissed her again, coaxing her tongue to come out and play again, using one hand to hold himself up while the other hand caressed her breast.

Ally moaned into his mouth. Gods, he wanted to take her panties off and release his throbbing pain, but this was about Ally. He had done her wrong and he needed to make up for it. She deserved the world, after all. Her hands rubbed over his stomach. It tickled a bit, his muscles flexing wherever her fingertips went. Leave it to Ally to make him feel like such a, for lack of a better word, virgin.

Deciding it was okay to take it further, his hands trailed down and over her stomach while his mouth went to her breast. He kissed every inch of skin he could before he captured her peak in his mouth, running his tongue over it until it hardened. He softly bit down, nibbling and sucking. He hand found their way to her sex and rubbed her through her panties, earning him a nice moan, better than the ones he'd ever heard before. He almost couldn't take it any longer. His need was driving him wild.

He was nervous now, knowing what he would do next. He'd done it before only once, so he wasn't sure he was skilled at it. Either way he would do it. He wanted to. He slid her last item of clothing down her legs, and when he went to reach for her, her legs were clamped shut. He chuckled, rubbing her thighs in hopes of her opening up to him. She didn't.

"I'm nervous," she breathed out.

He kissed her lips, quick and sweet. "You have nothing to be nervous about. I'll take care of you, I promise."

She opened up to him finally, and he put a leg between hers so she wouldn't shut him out again. He touched her core and she wrapped her hands in his hair, shoving her face in the crook of his neck to stifle her moans. She was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it. He rubbed her pearl and she squirmed under him, her body constantly arching and relaxing. He did it for a while, until her body started to shake under him, and then he stopped. She whimpered and raised her hips, but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted just yet.

He kissed her lips one more time before he moved down further and further, until he was right above her core. He separated her legs further, kissing the inside of her thighs, first the side of her knees, before he moved up. He was about to kiss her hot spot when her legs suddenly clamped around his head in a death lock, his face an inch away from her. I could feel her heat. She wanted it just as bad as he did.

"Ally?"

She sighed. "I've never…"

He didn't need her to say it to know what she meant. A guy had never been down there before and she was nervous. "Ally, it's okay." He rubbed the side of her legs. "I told you I'd take care of you."

"No, Austin, I lied to you."

He was beyond confused now. "What do you mean?" Whatever, she lied to him about something, they'd talk about that later.

"I didn't have sex with Dallas, I was just telling you that," she said in a rush. "We only kissed. We didn't even use tongue."

Whoa, he didn't see that coming. That changed things. "Oh." Stupid, stupid Austin. He was mad at himself for saying that. Of all the things he could have said and he said oh? Wow, maybe his gender really did consist of idiot. Or was it just him? "I'm sorry, I just…I didn't know. We can stop if you want, Ally. There's no pressure and I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to."

"No, I want you to. I just want you to know." She slowly let her grip on Austin go.

He was elated, like a ten year old boy on Christmas. Ally Dawson was giving her virginity to him? He felt like a God. Ally wouldn't give it to just anybody. He felt stupid for believing her when they'd had that conversation. Her and Dallas had only dated a short time. She wasn't easy. It took Austin a whole year just to get a kiss from her.

He put his lips on her, kissing her at first, before he poked his tongue out from his lips and stroked her pearl. Her legs shook and so did her body, a whimper coming from her lips. Deciding it was okay to blast off full speed, he stroked her with his tongue again and again until her hands were in his hair pulling so hard that it might have hurt if he hadn't had such a large amount of adrenaline and desire coursing through his body. His tongue worked as fast as he could make it, and pretty soon Ally was at her peak. He stopped again, leaving her at the very edge.

She sighed again and he smiled. He called in payback for the little ice cream trick she pulled earlier. He was about to take his boxers off when Ally's little hands pushed him back and flipped him onto the bed. He felt her straddle his hips with her own. "Whatcha doin?" he asked her.

She responded by pulling his boxers down, freeing his aching need to the cool air of her room. "I'm not sure what I'm doing so…"

He grinned. "It's okay, you can practice on me."

Her hands wrapped around him lightly and he swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head just a little. He'd been touched before, but it was nothing compared to being touched by the girl he loved. Did he just admit he loved Ally? Yes, yes he did.

She squeezed him once, then tugged a little. He groaned, trying his best not to move his hips. She tugged a while before he felt her hot, wet tongue slide against his tip. That was it. His hips surged up like they had the power of rocket fuel behind them, poking her lips. "Sorry," he muttered, a little embarrassed. It was her turn to giggle at him.

She licked from the base to the tip a few times before she wrapped her mouth around the tip and slowly slid down. Was she teasing him or was he just really impatient? Austin could barely stand it anymore. Out of no where she pumped her head up and down, so fast that his toes curled and his mouth fell open, gasping. He let her do it until he started to feel the familiar burning in the pit of his stomach. He reached down and brought her face up to his, kissing her a few times before he flipped them back over.

He kept telling himself it was now or never while he lined himself up at her entrance like it would calm him down. It really didn't. He'd never taken a girl's virginity before, and he really wasn't looking forward to hurting her, because it would. He wasn't cocky, but he was well endowed in the penis area and he knew it. It was the main reason why Vanessa went and blabbed her mouth to everybody.

Deciding to better prepare her, his fingers met her core again, this time finding her opening and pushing one finger in. She was _so tight._ So tight, in fact, that he wondered if he really wanted to do this. Sure, it'd feel amazing to him, but not so much to her, or so he guessed. He'd never had his cherry popped so he didn't exactly know what it felt like, but the romantic books and stories said it was pretty painful at first. He moved it around inside of her a bit, and she squirmed around, but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He added a second finger, and this time she whimpered a little.

"Are you positive, Ally?" he asked her, concern dripping from his voice. "I've never done this before and I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried for you."

"It's okay. I want this…with you. I want you to be the one to do it. I trust you."

If Ally wanted it then he'd give it to her. After a few minutes he lined himself up again, kissing her lips for a full minute before pushing the tip in just a little. She hadn't moved or even made a noise so he pushed in a little more. Jesus, it was hard as hell to get in there. It was like trying to fit a polar bear through the opening of and igloo. He smiled at that thought. He was only a mere three inches in before he paused and his head fell to her chest, resting there a moment while he tried to find his eyeballs. They were in the back of his head somewhere.

He made it in another two inches before he hit something that was stopping him. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe he was angled wrong. He moved a bit and pushed lightly. Ally cried out under him and it shocked him, scared him, and made him want to stop. The whole point in this was pleasuring Ally, not hurting her. He was starting to pull out when she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him to her body. She squeezed so hard that in forced him in further, and the barrier inside of her broke away and pushed the last three inches of him deep into her.

He was as still as a statue, not sure what was going on. "Ally?"

"It had to be done. Just give me a minute to adjust, okay?" He knew she was trying her best not to sound pained, but he could see right through it. He stayed still for a while, waiting for her, before he decided that the whole situation wasn't right. Ally was losing her virginity to a guy that she couldn't even see? No, that wasn't how a girl's first time was supposed to be, especially not his girl.

He took his blindfold off and looked down at her, his mouth instantly dropping open. "When did you take it off?"

She smiled. "As soon as you put yours on."

He could only shake his head at her. That scheming little devil. He had to give it to her though, she was a clever girl for only being sixteen. He studied her face for a while. She looked like she was in pain and he hated being the reason why. His old friends, excluding Dez, would always talk about how amazing it was to take a girl's virginity. Sure, he enjoyed being the first guy to touch Ally, but other than that it fucking sucked. It was tight, really tight, but he didn't understand how they repeatedly enjoyed hurting girls. Sex was supposed to be fun and pleasurable, not painful.

"I think I'm ready," Ally said, wiggling her hips a little like she was testing it out.

He slid out slowly until just his tip was left in her before he pushed back in, going as slow as he could. As much as he wanted to speed it up a bit he wouldn't. He went slowly for her for a few minutes before her hips started to rise and meet him. He looked at her eyes. They didn't look so uncomfortable now. She actually looked like she was enjoying it. Her hips started to rise faster than he was going, so he took that as a hint to pick up the pace. She increased the pace more and more until he found that he was pumping in and out of her with no problems. His head fell, completely enjoying it, and he kissed her neck. Ally was moaning now, rather loudly, too. So loud that he was worried Mr. Dawson would check on his daughter, so he kissed her in attempt at trying to quiet her.

It wasn't long before he felt the burn again, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached between him and Ally and found her bud again, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Her legs squeezed around his waist, and he was finding it harder to pull out of her. Her death grip was giving him a work out. He wouldn't complain, though. She was loving it just as much as he was and that was perfect.

He didn't even know she was close. One second he was trying to rapidly get her to the peak and the next second he was watching her fall off of it. She moaned his name. She moaned his name! He was so happy! He watched her face when she climaxed, the way her eyes shut and her mouth opened. The way the wrinkles formed between her eye brows and how she covered her mouth with her hand so she wasn't too loud. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Then it was his turn to fall. Ally clamped around him with such force it almost knocked the breath out of him. He thrusts becoming uneven and more sporadic, Ally had came down off her high and wrapped her arms around him, bringing his head down to rest on her chest. Then it happened. His toes curled and his body shook and he was falling. He spilt himself inside of her, moaning for the first time. He'd never heard himself moan before, and he would've been embarrassed if he was coherent at the time of his climax.

He stayed inside of her for a while, just resting his head on her chest with his eyes closed, trying to slow his breathing. Ally's hands were rubbing his cheek and his back. He felt loved. He'd never felt loved with a girl but he felt loved now.

He didn't move. "Do you forgive me yet?"

"I forgave you when you kissed me."

* * *

**That's a long one. I should've chopped it up into different chapters but I didn't feel like it. I love messing with you guys. It's entertaining. Well, do you like it? You guys are awesome, just sayin.**

**It's not over yet, though! There's still another chapter. You have to read iiittttt! Please review, I'll put the last one up tomorrow. **


	12. Not Done Yet

**Sad news, my dear friends. This is the last chapter. It's a sad goodbye, but a happy beginning. This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me. As a matter of fact, I have a story started already. I'm posting the chapter right after I post this one. I have so many story ideas that it's utterly insane. I want to share them all with you so bad, give you the summary of the stories I'll be writing but I don't want anybody to steal my completely original ideas. I mean I could always write a story and make it better than the one that stole my ideas but then it wouldn't be the first kind in Austin & Ally and that'd make me sad. I'm so pumped to write them. I love this story to death but the next story is going to be fucking awesome.**

**I don't brag, but what I love about my writing the most is that I don't plan anything. I have the summary, and maybe the big problem like the climax, but other than that I have no idea what's going to happen. I sit down on my computer and start to type and I just never stop. The awesome part is that I don't have moments. Some writers can only write when they're feeling inspired. If I sit down and start to type it's on, whether I'm inspired or not. I've been writing, reading, writing poetry and songs all my life. It's second nature for me. It's as easy as breathing.**

**My parents tell me I should become a published author, and I've thought about it. I've written stories that aren't fanficiton at all and I've loved them, too, but this is what I enjoy. I like fanfiction. Maybe one day when I really am inspired to write my own book I will. I'm only 18, I have plenty of time for that. Right now I'm doing what makes me happy. What makes me happy is writing stories for all of you to enjoy. You guys are my inspiration and my fight that keeps me going.**

**Instead of shouting out particular reviewers, I want to shout out all of you. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting (not a word but I'm using that ish anyways) me or my stories. I want to give a special shout out to Isazu and AuRauraxxSparks. I love my reviewers, all of you, but you two are my favorites. You have been there since day one, since the first chapter of my first story and I can't thank you guys enough. I thank all of my readers, even if you didn't review. I go over my followers and favorites list several times each day, so I know who all of you are, and I thank you guys.**

**I'll shut up now and give you the last chapter, but beforehand I would advise you to put me on you author alerts list because the next story I put up will rock your world. I can't tell you what it is now, but you'll see by the end of the night. I love you all. Here's the last chapter, you deserve it. I hope you like it as much as I do. Last input, this is in Ally's view. I might switch it to Austin but I'm not sure yet. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally, but one day I hope to own Ross Lynch's last name, if you know what I mean. Ell Oh Ell ^.^**

* * *

**11 AM**

Ally awoke the next morning with Austin still in her bed. It was nice waking up in a guy's arms. She'd never experienced it until now, and it was something she could get use to. Austin was still asleep, so she took the time to examine his features more closely. He'd never looked so peaceful in his entire life. She was amazed at how beautifully handsome the boy was. There wasn't a single blemish on him, and he looked perfect even with his hair ruffled from his sleep. He was still, his blanket only covering from his belly button to his knees, his arms and legs sprawled out all over the bed. She had to smile at him. The way he slept was so…so Austin. She loved everything about him. It would be hard to ever let him go.

She felt different this morning. She didn't feel like Ally Dawson the songwriter that couldn't perform for people or talk to cute boys. She felt like Ally Dawson the woman, the young lady with a newfound confidence. She looked down at her naked body and smiled, pushing the covers off of her naked form. Austin had marked her last night without her even knowing. He left hickies on her breasts, each one right under her nipples, two on her stomach below her belly-button, and one on the inside of each thigh. She briefly wondered if she had any on her neck, so she stood and moved to the side of her room where her body-length mirror stood propped against the wall. She grinned. Austin was too nice to give her a hicky on her neck, probably knowing people would stare and talk. She'd never had a hicky before, so the whole state would know she had lost her virginity. Even the smallest things he did he still considered her. She looked at her body in the mirror. For once in her life she admired it, finally thinking she was beautiful. Last night she had become a woman, and she didn't regret a second of her actions last night. She felt beautiful and loved, and at the moment all she could think about was kissing Austin when he woke up.

She turned and was about to head to her closet to grab clothes but stopped when she noticed two brown eyes looking right at her. "You're awake?" A blush stained her cheeks, wondering if he'd watched her walk to the mirror. She suddenly felt very naked.

"I woke up a minute before you did," he mumbled, his voice deep. He sounded so cute when he just woke up. She'd never noticed it before. His eyes roamed all over her body. She wanted to use her arms to cover herself up but what was the point? He'd seen her naked already. He's kissed every inch of her naked body. Why hide what he already knew so well? "You're so beautiful, Ally Dawson." He smiled, tender and caring. "They say there's no such thing as perfect, but I don't believe that. I'm looking at it right now."

Just like magic, all of her fears and insecurities melted away. She smiled at him, so big she swore it was from ear to ear. "I think you might have had that blindfold on a little too long. It apparently messed with your vision." He rolled her eyes and she giggled.

"Why is my girlfriend not over here giving me a kiss?"

Did he just call her his girlfriend? She was elated, to say the least. "Is that your way of asking me out, Austin Moon?"

He shook his head and grinned. "That's my way of telling you we're going out."

She moved over to him and got onto the bed on all fours, leaning over him to kiss him, but her hair fell in the way. She watched his eyes while he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears before moving it behind her shoulders. His eyes were on his fingers and her eyes watched him. She was bubbling with so much love that she wanted to explode.

She leaned down and kissed him, holding it for a while before breaking apart and holding his gaze once more. "I…" She faltered, her heart thumping harder than it was a few seconds ago. "Do you want breakfast?"

He stroked her cheek. "What were you going to say?"

She shook her head and moved her eyes to his chest, feeling the sudden need to touch it, so she laid down on him, her breast pressed against his tight chest. "I don't know. It left my mind as soon as it came in."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You can say it, Ally. I want you to."

How in the hell did he do that? He knew exactly what she was going to say so why did she have to say it? Better yet, how did he know? Was she really so readable to him? She sighed, calming her heart rate and attempting to relax. "I love you."

There it was. She left all out there for him to take. She looked into his eyes and he looked back. He wasn't saying anything and she wondered if she'd just made a fool of herself. He didn't have to say it back if he wasn't ready, that was fine, but she wanted him to say something. It didn't have to be an intelligent response, just anything would work. Why would he make her say it if he was going to ignore her comment.

He smiled suddenly. "I love you, too, Ally. More than you could ever know."

A devilish smile covered her lips and Austin briefly wondered what she was thinking. "Really?"

"Really."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "Then show me."

His smile matched hers, knowing exactly what she meant. They kissed for what must've been twenty minutes before Ally lowered herself onto Austin, flinching a little when he first entered her. She was still slightly sore from last night's activities but it was no where near as bad as when he first broke her hymen last night, which was the barrier she forced him through. In all honesty she wanted to cry at first but she wouldn't do that in front of Austin. He was already feeling guilty enough for hurting her and seeing her tears would surely make him stop and suggest they try another time. If Austin stopped then it would never happen. He would avoid having sex with her like her vagina was the Black Plague.

Austin was both shocked and amazed at her newfound confidence. He'd never thought Ally would be ready to do such a bold thing, to be on top and make love to him. He thought she would've been nervous and paranoid the first few times. He was fully prepared to take care of her for the next two months. It surprised him a little when she was ready to take charge the next day. He helped her lower herself onto him, and she quietly requested a moment to adjust again. He wondered if she would ever loosen up. She felt just as tight as last night, maybe even a little tighter. His toes curled as soon as she engulfed his tip. He liked the angle and feel. This was a first for him. He'd never had a girl on top of him. He was always the one doing the work. He liked it that way, it was comfortable and sexy when legs were wrapped around his waist. His favorite thing was when he pushed into the girls and their whole body would slide upwards on the bed. Something about it was just sexy. But those girls didn't matter, he was thinking about how Ally's body moved up every time he pushed into her and how utterly sexy it was. It made him feel empowered and manly when he was on top.

Ally didn't wait long this time to start moving. She slid up slowly until just his tip was left in her and she slid back down. She was going excruciatingly slow, so slow that he had to fight the urge to flip them over and start a faster, needier pace. He lifted his hips up to meet her slow strokes, but she stopped and pushed his hips down, shaking her head at him. Did he do something wrong? "Just lie down and relax, baby," she told him. Her voice sounded so fucking sexy. "Let me take care of you." Whoa, when was Ally so…brave? He liked the new Ally. Making love to her last night had changed her into a new Ally, into a woman Ally.

He nodded and let his head fall back against the pillows, his hands coming up to caress her breasts. Ally lifted up on him again, only this time she slammed down with some force. He gasped and his eyes screwed shut, his hips involuntarily shooting upwards and further into Ally. He was scared for a moment, thinking he had hurt her when he felt the back of her. He actually hit the back of her vagina. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment. He groaned at the sight before him. Ally had her head thrown back and her mouth open, eyes closed tightly. She was a Goddess.

She lifted up again, coming down with force almost immediately. The next time she didn't use as much force. She picked up her pace, rocking back and forth on him. He started to move his hips with her again.

Her movements abruptly came to a halt. He opened his eyes to see her looking right at him, her cheeks red and her eyes coated in lust. "Don't move Austin. This is for you. Let me take care of you," she whispered.

"I'll try," he panted, "but it's hard."

She giggled at him before she continued again. Austin laid back into the bed and grabbed fistfuls of her sheets in his hands, and let out a moan. Ally Dawson was the only girl that could ever make him let out those noise. He let her have his way with him, and it took her only a few minutes to start to shake, her movements becoming more quick and out of rhythm. She was close to her orgasm and he could tell. "Hold it back, Ally," he told her, breathless.

"I…c-can't," she moaned, rocking against him faster, desperate for her release.

Every fiber of his being was on fire. He was close, too, but he didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to take her, have her climax while he was in control, but her walls suddenly clamped around him and she moaned, her voice in a pitch so high he'd never heard before. She just sounded so _sexy_. She rocked against him slowly, riding out her waves of climax. She was starting to come down and be coherent again when Austin's body started to tremble under her. He was about to let go and she wanted to make it the best orgasm he'd ever had. She rocked against him again, hard and as fast as she could go with her now exhausted legs. She leaned down and kissed him and moved to his neck, sucking here and there. Austin may have had enough respect for her not to leave a hicky, but hickies on boys weren't trashy to society for some odd reason, so she marked him right under his ear.

Her tightness and wetness was too much, and to top it off Ally reached behind her and cupped his balls, squeezing and kneading ever so gently. It was too much. His hips shoved into her once and Ally was riding him through his orgasm, watching his face for the first time while he came. All she could think was how beautiful and sexy he was. For a sixteen year old boy, he sure looked like a man at that moment. She looked at his hands that held onto her sheets for dear life, loving how his arms were flexing, the veins sticking out just the slightest. Did he work out? He moaned her name and she felt his hot liquid start to fill her insides. It was a good thing she was on the pill.

Her dad made her start it the day she turned sixteen, which she fought with him for and told him that she was a virgin and didn't plan on having sex anytime soon. He told her it was just a precaution in case anything happened. It was an embarrassing day but she wanted to thank him now. It was one of the best things he ever made her do.

She rocked a few more times before stopping and laying over him, still straddling his hips with him still inside of her, his once hard shaft growing soft. They panted for a while, out of breath and enjoying the bliss of their post-orgasm high. When she regained herself she kissed his lips, sweet and long. She was tired now, a sleepy smile on her lips. She'd never been so happy in her life. She made her first guy orgasm. Even better, she made Austin Moon orgasm. She was damn proud of herself. Being on top was nice. She felt empowered and sexy knowing that she was driving him insane under her, and he was completely at her mercy. She liked making him feel good. She returned his favor of last night. He took such great care of her that she felt she had to return the good deed.

"That was a first," Austin said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Ally quirked a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"That's the first time a girl's ever been on top," he admitted. "At least we get to share a first together, even though it wasn't my first time. I wish I would've waited for you."

"It wouldn't matter if you're a virgin or not. You're mine now, I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters. All those girls before don't matter now."

He laughed. "You say it like I've slept with all the girls in Miami." He was silent for a while. "When in reality I've slept with all the girls in Miami and San Francisco." Her mouth fell open and she punched his chest. He laughed again. "Kidding, Ally, you're only my third one. I'm not the whore everybody thinks I am."

She smiled lightly. "That was really nice."

"What, you think it's over? We're not done yet."

* * *

**Okay so changed my mind. I was going to make this story a sweet, cheesy ending but I'm feeling confident so I decided to give you another juicy chapter. You all stuck around so long that I felt the ending should be a big one. My motto isn't go big or go home for no reason, right? There's going to be** **one more chapter after this. Another sex scene followed by a happy ending.**

**When I read rated M stories, most authors say how they feel dirty when they write stuff like this. I don't. Sex is a passionate event shared by two intimate lovers. It's a special thing, and it should be talked about and written like it's a special thing. It's not dirty unless you make it that way. Why be ashamed of it? A person should only be ashamed of it if they're opening their legs to everybody and fucking. There's a total difference between fucking, having sex, and making love. Don't you agree?**

**Please review. You'll be getting the last chapter here in about an hour. Are you happy? Did you like it? I love to hear your thoughts and expectations for the last chapter. If you want anything further explained, like a reasoning behind some actions or thoughts of a character in a situation let me know and I'll add it to the next chapter. Hurry up, though, because I'm starting to write it now.**

**Love you guys! But you already know that (: **


	13. That's Another Story

**Oh, it's the last chapter you're about to read. Is this a sad moment for you? Because it is for me. I'll have my sappy ending and thank you at the end of this story. Right now the show must go on, and I don't want to keep you lovely people waiting. That is if you read my author inputs. Do you read them? That'd be some shit if you didn't. I think you guys do though. You're too amazing to ignore me like that? One spicy, steaming meatball coming up, followed by some sappy, cheesy macaroni. Doesn't this chapter sound delicious?**

* * *

Ally wasn't quite sure what he meant until he gently moved her off of him and stood from the bed, naked and proud. She looked down at his once soft member that was fully erect again. What the hell? Was that even possible? Any normal guy wouldn't have the stamina to get it up again so fast, but this was Austin Moon she was dealing with. Austin could do amazing things no other male was capable of. After all, he did manage to her into her pants before they were a couple. They were a couple? Yeah, Ally liked the thought of that.

Her thoughts were cut short when Austin lifted her up off the bed and carried her bridal style to the dresser. She watched him push all of her things off and onto the floor. Now if it were any other time she would have been mad, but thinking of having sex with him again was relighting her fire. She blamed it on teenage hormones.

He sat her down on the dresser and sucked her neck, reminding her of the hicky she placed on him. "Um, Austin, don't be mad at me," she said cautiously, "but I kind of left you a present…on your neck."

He laughed at her and kissed her lips. "It's okay. Besides, I need something to show the girls that I'm taken. Let's consider it my barcode. I'm now your property."

She giggled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands traveling over his shoulder blades and down his back, admiring the line in his spine and the muscles around them. She had always found the line going down a man's back to be the second sexiest things on a male's body. Her hands found themselves below his belly-button, tracing the V that started at his hips and led down to his member. That would be the first sexiest thing. Austin just had the perfect everything, perfect hair, perfect eyes, lips, face, body, and even the perfect package. She reached around to his buttocks and squeezed it. He gasped and thrusted his hips into hers. He pulled back to look at her and she shot him an innocent smile. He smirked, because in the past twenty-four hours Ally Dawson was anything but innocent.

After he kissed her skin anywhere he could reach, he swiftly entered her, setting a torturously slow pace like she had earlier. He called it payback for teasing him, whether she did it knowing or not. Ally wasn't having it, because she wrapped her legs around his waist and, using the strength in her legs, squeezed him closer to her repeatedly to force him into a faster pace. He chuckled at her and complied with her demands, hissing at the feel of how sensitive he was. He was always supersensitive after his first orgasm.

He looked in the mirror on her dresser and watched her back. He noted how creamy and tan she was. She must've either tanned naked or had a natural tan, because not one part of her body was lighter than the other. She had the perfect complexion. He reached around her and traced his fingertips over her back, watching his movements in the mirror.

After a few minutes Ally pushed him back. He looked at her like she just shot him. He was a little insulted, wondering what would cause her to push him away so suddenly when he was enjoying it so much. She smiled at him before she hopped off the counter and turned to face the mirror, glancing at herself before her eyes connected with his through the mirror. She bent over the dresser, placing her hands on it and smiled at him.

He looked surprised. He didn't think Ally would suggest such a position so quick. After a few second he was overjoyed and entered her slowly. She jumped when he did. He hit a spot in her that she didn't know existed. It sent a wave of pleasure from her core down to her toes, making her wobble a little in the knees. He chuckled and smiled, pleased with her reaction. He put his hands on the dresser to steady his pace and pumped in and out of her slowly, his eyes fixing on her back and then moving to connect eye contact with her in the mirror.

He loved how they looked so perfect together. He moved them to the dresser so he could see them in the mirror. He'd watched amateur porn before when the stars decided to use a mirror during their intercourse. They looked stupid most of the time, but everything they were doing looked so completely perfect that it looked staged. He admired her body that was exposed to him in the mirror. Every inch of her he loved. He wouldn't change a single thing about her, from her full breasts to her little arms. They didn't have much muscle but he knew she wasn't weak. Her stomach was flat, a line going from her belly button to end a few inches below her breasts. It was perfect. She didn't have abs but he didn't want that. His six-pack belonged on him, not his girlfriend. Holy shit, Ally was his girlfriend. He started grinning like an idiot and Ally returned the smile like she knew what he was thinking. She probably did. They had that amazing ability to read each other's minds without having to say or do anything.

He kissed the top of her back, and moved her hair to kiss and nibble the back of her neck while Ally watched him in the mirror, her eyes starting to coat in pure lust; her hips rocked back to meet him in his ever increasing pace. He looked at her chest and noted how they bounced every time he pushed into her. His hands wrapped around her to give special attention to her breasts, taking her nipples in his fingers and rolling them gently. He felt her form start to wobble when she started to moan again, growing weak at the knees. He wrapped his arm around her to steady her and hold her up while his other hand moved down to rub her pearl, realizing he hadn't given it much attention.

He had only been rubbing her for a minute when she moved his hand away. "If you keep doing that I'm going to-" She was cut off by a gasp, a sharp wave of pleasure coursing through her. "I want it to be together."

He knew exactly what she meant and nodded, moving his only free hand back to the dresser to keep him balanced. His pace increased again when her hips stared to come back on him faster than he was thrusting into her. She moved against him faster and faster, practically forcing him to go faster. She showed her satisfaction when she moaned his name. At this point he was thrusting into her as fast as he could go with reckless abandon. He never thought Ally would want him to take her this way. It was so fast, like they were both fighting to reach their orgasm frantically. He assumed she would always want it to be slow, showing each other affection and making a point in pleasuring the other slowly. It was a pleasant surprise, though. He wasn't going to complain.

He was nearing his edge already but Ally wasn't quite there yet. At this rate he would lose it in a matter of seconds, so he tried to talk himself out of it. He closed his eyes so he couldn't see her. Looking at her would only make him closer. Her sex faces only turned him on even more. He started to think about the only thing that could hold off his orgasm, which meant he had to think about something that turned him off a bit, so he thought about Dez. He first thought about just his face, but that wasn't helping much when Ally did her next action. Her butt pushed up and into him. It was soft and rather…plump. He angled his hips like he did when he first entered her, and Ally let out a loud moan. If Mr. Dawson wasn't at work and was in his bedroom he surely would've heard it. It was pretty loud, but it was quick.

He made the mistake of opening his eyes for just a second. The right side of Ally's face was resting on the dresser. At one point she had put her head down, too overcome with pleasure to hold herself up any longer. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her cheeks pink, and her mouth was open, her cherry lips swollen from their passionate kissing done earlier. "Oh, God," he muttered and closed his eyes again, letting his head fall to rest on her back.

Ally opened her eyes for a minute and lifted her head to look in the mirror to see Austin's state. They were completely leaned over the dresser now, and Austin was straining to hold both of them up, his muscles huge and flexed. Lord, he looked so freaking sexy. He was leaned over her, his hips pumping furiously and his head lying down on her back. The sight was enough. She was trying to hold it back but she couldn't any longer. She was at the edge of her cliff about to fall off.

Austin felt her start to shake rather hard under him and he mouth a silent 'thank god' before let himself go, at the edge of his cliff the very second he stopped thinking about Dez eating strawberry ice cream. He hated strawberry ice cream. Ally gasped and moaned and so did he. Her walls clamped around him and his knees buckled. They were both looking in the mirror again, anxious to see the face of their lovers while they climaxed. Ally's knees buckled and she slowly started to slide down, but Austin had his arm around her and she wasn't going anywhere. That was until he joined her in their ride of their orgasm, and his knees started to wobble and buckle, too. They were both climaxing, sliding down slowly and slowly.

Ally was seeing stars and Austin's vision was turning just a tad red. Their orgasms were outstanding, the best each one had ever experienced before. They rode the waves of pleasure while they were still sliding down to the ground. Their orgasm was just starting to end when they hit the floor, Ally on her stomach and Austin on top of her, still pumping into her, only lighter and in jerking movements. He barely had any control through his orgasm, and Ally had none at all. All she had to do was stand up and let Austin take her and she couldn't even do that.

He slid in and out of her a few more times before he stopped and rested on top of her, his vision slowly coming back to him. They panted and gasped like they'd just run a marathon. Even though Ally didn't complain, he felt like he was crushing her so he pulled out of her and moved to lie beside her on his back, totally spent. His eyes were closed while he desperately tried to calm his breathing and his heart rate. Best. Sex. Ever. Having sex with Ally made the two previous girls look like complete and total idiots. Yes, having sex was much better when you were in love with the girl. Making love was by far the best, but their last session was mind-blowing. He would be thinking about it for days.

They were silent for a few minutes, but it was comfortable. They both were in bliss. When he was calmed, Austin glanced over to Ally who hadn't moved an inch, still lying on her stomach with her face in the ground. He laughed, a full-out, happy laugh, and sat up, kissing her back wherever he could. Her skin was just so soft.

Ally eventually rolled over onto her back, and Austin laid down and cuddled her onto his side. She put her head on his chest in the crook of his armpit like all the couple did on the movies. She'd always wanted to do that. He wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingertips up and down her back. She examined his face. He looked even more peaceful than he did while he was sleeping. His eyes were closed and he had the tiniest little smile on his face, like he was smiling but he didn't know he was smiling. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I was mad at Vanessa," she said, breaking their silence. She watched as one of Austin's eyes popped open to look at her. She giggled a little and he smiled. It was a chain reaction with them. If one smiled, the other one instantly did, too, even if they had nothing to smile about. Hell, they couldn't even look at each other for five seconds without smiling. They were in love. It was natural. "Now I see what she was talking about…and I don't blame her. You. Are. Good. Austin Mood. You're great, you're amazing, you're perfect. Where did you learn that from? Actually, don't tell me. I'm so glad you're mine. I get that whenever I want it. That's amazing."

He cheesed. "Those girls didn't get half the treatment you did, and thank you. You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that, but I'm starting to think you're just with me for my awesome sex skills." She rolled her eyes at him. "Are you sure you're a virgin? You move like you have experience." She rolled her eyes again.

"As flattering as that is, I am a virgin. I couldn't imagine giving it to anybody but you. I hate to pry, but what did you mean when you said that those girl don't get half the treatment that I do?"

"I, like, never did things to them that I do to you. Are you sure you wanna hear about this?" he asked, unsure of what to say that wouldn't make her mad. She nodded her head and he continued. "Well, for starters, I've never went down on any girl but you. I think that's something special and you should only do it to somebody important to you. I did it to you because I love you…and I wanted you to feel good. When I have sex with them it's always the same. I'm in and I don't go slowly, I always go fast the whole time, and I barely kiss them on the mouth during. I don't touch them while I was doing it and I don't cuddle with them afterwards. I always put my clothes on and sat at the edge of their bed or something."

This made Ally happy. It showed her just how special she was to him. Even though it wasn't technically his first time, she felt like she took his virginity. He may have given his penis to those girls, but he never gave them his virtue. They drifted off into sleep a while later and woke up to shower and head to the store. Ally was beyond late for work. It was a good thing Trish and Dez were at the shop and her dad was at his second job fifteen miles away until dark.

* * *

Ally and Austin walked to Sonic Boom hand-in-hand, laughing and joking along the way. People stopped and stared at them, gossiping and staring in wonder at the new couple. Surely they would be the talk of the town, but Ally didn't care. She had her Austin and her friends, Trish and Dez, and that was all that mattered to her. They stood outside of the shop and stared into the glass doors. Nobody was in there but two people who were kissing. Ally thought it was funny that two of her customers were kissing. Trish and Dez were probably somewhere staring at them in disgust. Only when the customers parted, they weren't customers at all. It was Trish and Dez.

Austin choked on his spit, coughing like a mad man. Ally could only watch Dez walk over to his bag and pull things out while Trish stood behind the counter. It was like nothing ever happened. "Holy shit!" Austin exclaimed having finally stopped coughing. "Did you see that?"

Ally nodded and smiled. "Yes! I'm so happy for them!"

"It's about time they stopped beating around the bush and got together. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

They walked into the shop and greeted their friends, Trish telling them about how they were swarmed thirty minutes ago and she was about to call them to come in but she figured they needed some time. Dez said how happy he was to finally have an empty shop so he could relax a little. His lips were tired of talking to so many customers.

Austin smiled. "I'm sure that's not all your lips were tired of." Ally's eyes widened at his comment and Austin started to laugh. "It looks like they were resting pretty hard on Trish's just a couple minutes ago."

Trish's eyes grew and Dez only shyly smiled. "Well, we were going to break the news to you over a late lunch but there's no hiding it now. Dez asked me out and I said yes."

Ally smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys! You guys are going to be great together, I just know it! Austin also asked-" she stopped and looked at Austin. They both laughed for a moment. "Well, he actually told me that we're going on, so we're dating, too. We can all go on double-dates now! Isn't that exciting?"

Trish and Dez smiled and congratulated them. "It also looks like Ally got a little hungry while you two were together." She was referring to the hicky on his neck. Ally's face turned red but Austin only broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, well, that's another story," he said. "Speaking of hungry, I say we close the shop and get a pizza. It'll be my treat this time."

"That's a great idea, Buddy!" Dez yelled, patting his best friend on the back.

So they did just that. They left the shop, Austin and Ally hand in hand, and Trish and Dez hand in hand. They walked to the pizzeria with smiles on their faces.

Ally was completely happy with her life. Though she and Austin struggled to get where they were, she knew it was all worth it in the end. Life worked out in the craziest of ways. One stupid bet led to them getting together. She looked forward to a lifetime of laughter, happiness, love…and sex with Austin.

And Austin felt the same. He felt complete. Because no matter where he went, he knew Ally would always be at his side. He was willing to bet on that.

* * *

**Wasn't that just adorable? I have a huge smile on my face. Well, that was the last chapter. It's a happy moment, but also a sad moment. All great things comes to an end, and this story is finished. I had a great time with you guys, reading your reviews and watching my support and followers grow. I thank you all again. Thank you so much for your support. Thank you so much for staying along in this journey with me. It was a fun ride, and I great a great time writing for you all.**

**I won't say goodbye, though, because this isn't the last time you'll be hearing from me. I have another story planned. I'm going to start it tomorrow. I hope you guys like it. If you like this one, I'm sure you'll like the next one. I actually have three stories planned for the future. One is a little one, maybe three or four chapters, and the other two are going to be long ones like this.**

**I think I'm going to do the short one first just to take a small break from lengthy chapters and lots of hard work. I'm still going to put my all into the next story. It'll be rated M, and it'll be a Romance and Humor. You guys are going to LOVE IT. I haven't even started to write it yet and I already absolutely love and adore it. I'm so excited to write it. It's late and I have school tomorrow so I'll start it tomorrow evening/night, so come back to my page and visit me at about midnight or so and it'll be up. If it's not up then, it'll be up the next day, I swear. Don't forget about me guys ): I miss you already.**

**Look for my story, it'll be up within the next two days. You're gonna love it. Ahhhhhh!**

**I want to take the time to dedicate this story. I want to dedicate it to Isazu and AuRauraxxSparks, my most loyal followers. Thank you guys. Even though you simply reviewed and read my stories, I loved your reviews. They really inspired me, kept me going, and gave me confidence in my stories. I hope you guys like my next one.**

**Well, until next time my friends. ****I humbly ask that you please review and tell me your final thoughts of the story and the last two chapters. I worked extra hard on them. Tell me what you liked and didn't like, your favorite and least favorite parts, and any thoughts. Honestly, you can review and tell me anything and I'll be overjoyed because you should know by now that I love your reviews.**** I'll be seeing you guys later :D**


End file.
